Taking Chances
by Deanstiel's Daughter
Summary: Team Gibbs has just taken on a girl in a very abusive situation with loads of problems of her own as well. With Tony being picked as her new guardian will he be able to help her gain some confidence and feel appreciated?
1. Truth Be Told

Chapter 1: Truth Be Told

The little girl sat in the interrogation room. She looked down, hands put together in a tight ball squeezing. Her hair was messed up and kept falling in her face so she blew it out of her way. She looked up only for a second again to see that her worst nightmare was gone and when she had concluded just that she stared back down in despair facing her only friend, the floor.

Gibbs stared at the girl; he stood behind the glass with Tony and Director Jenny Shepherd. McGee and Ziva had taken her delusional father to the closest holding area for the time being until his trial.

"We need to figure it out fast Gibbs," Jenny stared cold at her former partner. "She can't stay idle until that physco is locked up?"

"Well then Jen," he asked. "What are we gonna do with her?"

"I'm an NCIS director Jethro, not a social worker," Jenny said and turned to leave. "But…I will try my best to find one of those to help us out…until then she's your problem."

Gibbs rubbed his forehead and stared at the girl again who was now looking at the "mirror" in front of her.

This was not going to be easy…

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo had just gotten back from a coffee break to find his two co-workers Ziva and McGee angrily walking into the bullpen. McGee immediately plopped down and begun to open his breakfast sandwich and eat it. Ziva stormed over to her desk.

"This is not the way I wanted to spend my Saturday," Ziva exclaimed throwing her stuff down. "I am headed for the gym."

"I think I'll join yah," Tony said following Ziva. "I could use a break as well, what about you McEggMcMuffin you coming?"

"Nah," McGee said. "Just gonna relax for a minute or two before returning to this case."

"Suit yourself," Tony replied. "Catch yah on the flip side!"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS –NCIS – NCIS

Gibbs sat down to the girl. She didn't look him in the eyes which killed him. She didn't trust anyone obviously which was going to be even harder in placing her in a home. The only social worker Jenny could get a hold of was now sitting next to Gibbs as she sorted her papers.

"Hello Alyssa," the social worker said. "I am Maria Thompson your personal social worker, these kind people here at NCIS have been chosen to watch you until your father is properly trialed."

"I'm not six miss," she moved her brown hair out of her face. "You can talk to like I'm my age ok?"

"O-oh," Maria said. "Ok, well according to this file, you are fifteen are you not?"

"Yeah," Alyssa replied. "That's right."

"Gender Female," Maria continued. "Brown hair, blue eyes, five foot four inches, weight one hundred pounds."

"All correct," Alyssa cracked her fingers nervously. "Last time I checked…"

"Ok well then Alyssa honey," Maria said. "I am sorry dear, but we do need to find a home for you?"

Alyssa said nothing she obviously would not trust anyone and no one could ever make her.

"Excuse us a moment," Maria said pulling Gibbs outside the door. "Agent Gibbs I need to talk to you for a moment."

The two of them walked a little bit down the hall so Alyssa could not hear them.

"Agent Gibbs," Maria said. "I do believe Alyssa would best be in the care of one of NCIS's agents, but I do not know who, I would prefer it be one of your team members, but either way…"

"So," Gibbs replied. "You basically need to look around and determine who's best for the job?"

"Yes something like that," Maria stated. "I of course will need Alyssa to talk to each of them so we can determine who she needs to be with."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony was currently taking it all out on a very obnoxious mannequin dummy thing with no arms. He kicked and he kicked until he could kick no more. He leaned over to watch Ziva fighting against a punching bag.

He then went back to his punching, but he looked over and saw someone or rather three some ones in the doorway. One of the people was the girl that Team Gibbs had taken on because of her father and the case. She was cautiously being pushed towards Tony as Gibbs walked away.

"Alyssa," Maria said. "This is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo?"

"Hey Alyssa," Tony reached out his hand. "You can just call me Tony; it's nice to meet you?"

Alyssa did not reach out her hand; instead she just stared at the man in front of her sweating in workout pants and an old NIS T-shirt he had borrowed from Gibbs. She looked downward as if in shame.

"Well," Maria stated. "I'm going you two to have fun, while Agent Gibbs and I discuss some things."

With that Maria walked out of the gym leaving Alyssa and Tony alone together.

Tony walked back over to his punching dummy and starting hitting it.

"So," Tony said. "How do you like NCIS?"

"Honestly," Alyssa groaned. "It's been pretty boring…"

"Yeah," Tony laughed. "I feel the same exact way sometimes, that's why I come here."

He punched the dummy hard and he noticed Alyssa wince.

"Hey," Tony said. "Do you wanna try?"

"Uh," Alyssa hesitated. "S-sure…"

Tony removed the punching gloves he had on. He handed them over to Alyssa and watched her put them on. Ziva, Gibbs, and Maria watched as he pointed to the dummy and explained to her where to hit so it fell down immediately.

Alyssa threw one punch nervously and when she did the dummy teetered back and forth and fell down right away. Alyssa was surprised at herself.

"That's it," Tony smiled. "Great!"

"_Wow," _Alyssa thought. _"I actually did something right, somebody actually told me I did something great!"_

"Well Agent Gibbs," Maria said behind closed glass. "I think we know who will be taking Alyssa after all…"

Gibbs only nodded his head and smiled.

**RNR**

**Did you like it or hate it? **


	2. On My Way

Chapter 2: On My Way…

"Agent Gibbs," Maria said. "I think DiNozzo is the perfect candidate for the job, he is very approachable, good with kids it seems, and well…there's nothing more to say."

"Yes," Gibbs replied. "Well I also think that DiNozzo is relatable to Alyssa."

"Relatable," Maria asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well I mean," Gibbs replied. "DiNozzo had an abusive father as far as I know, the man was said to be an alcoholic, but no one knows for sure, Tony doesn't like to talk about it."

"Ah," Maria smiled. "Well then they would be good for each other, two people who don't like to talk with the same background, I like it!"

"Well," Tony said walking out of the door with Alyssa. "Is this a private party or can anybody join?"

Maria smiled and pulled Alyssa aside, Alyssa cringed at her touch.

"Well Agent DiNozzo," Maria stated. "As you now know, Alyssa is in need of a good home until we can permanently place her in one."

"Yeah," Tony said. "So what does this have to do with me?"

"Well," Gibbs said. "How'd you like to take her on for a little while?"

"Wow," Tony was shocked. "Of course, I mean we couldn't have her in limbo could we?"

"Alright," Maria clapped her hands. "Then it's settled!"

"I guess this means I have the rest of the day off," Tony asked. "Huh boss?"

Gibbs smacked him over the backside of his neck and Alyssa gasped.

"Uh boss," Tony said pulling him closer. "Try not to smack me in front of the kid okay?"

"Oh," Gibbs felt so bad. "Okay I am sorry Tony I should've realized…"

"No boss," Tony said. "It's ok, but just be more careful."

"Ok," Gibbs replied. "Hey why don't you show Alyssa around while we set up the papers?"

"Sure thing," Tony replied. "Come on Alyssa I know someone who'd be eager to meet you."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Abby bounced up and down in her lab, preparing many things for many cases. Just after she had twirled over to APHIS though, she saw in her doorway Tony holding a Caff-Pow and a girl.

"Oh Tony," she ran up and hugged him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome Abs," he replied. "Now I can't breathe can you let go?"

"Oh yeah," Abby let his middle go and grabbed her drink. "Thanks again."

She looked over at the girl.

"Now who is this?" Abby asked.

"This is Alyssa," Tony said. "Alyssa Neely."

"Well hi Alyssa," Abby held out her hand for her to shake. "I'm Abby."

Alyssa stared at the Goth, but did not hold out her hand.

"She doesn't shake hands," Tony whispered in Abby's ear. "She's…an abuse victim."

"Oh," Abby replied. "Well then Alyssa, welcome to Forensics, the best dang job at NCIS."

"How's it so great," Alyssa asked. "You don't get to hold a gun?"

"Oh well we have a smartass in our midst," Abby giggled. "Well then let me show you?"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Well then Director Shepherd," Maria said. "Special Agent Tony DiNozzo will be taking care of Alyssa until a proper home comes along after her father's trial."

"Yes," Jenny replied. "My only concern is Agent DiNozzo's health problems; she would have to know how to respond?"

"I will make sure she knows about em Jen," Gibbs replied. "I'm sure Tony himself will tell her?"

"Alright then," Maria said excitedly. "It's settled, I think we should go tell them now."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Ziva, McGee, Abby, Tony, and Alyssa were all sitting in Abby's lab now and having wheelie chair wars. So far Ziva was winning against Tony.

"I am gonna beat you," Tony exclaimed. "Ziva you're no match for the "Big D"!"

"We'll see about that Tony," Ziva replied. "We'll see."

They each started to push themselves from one wall to another. Ziva was in the lead; they both hit the other wall with a thud and started to laugh. Ziva had beaten him by a foot. Everyone was now laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe; Tony even fell out of his chair.

Alyssa stayed silent and sighed.

"Come on Alyssa," Tony pushed himself up. "Join us!"

"I don't know…" Alyssa replied.

"Ah come on," McGee smiled. "It's really fun; we've all already embarrassed ourselves, now it's your turn!"

"Well," Alyssa rubbed her arm. "Ok I guess?"

"Alright," Tony exclaimed. "Let's get you in a chair!"

With that Alyssa sat down in a chair next to Tony. He flashed a smile at her and winked. She was shocked; it was the first time in years someone had smiled at her like that. Ziva said "Go" and both of them pushed off of the wall. Alyssa was in the lead! When they both made contact with the other wall, Alyssa had won! Tony was laughing and holding his chest, it turns out his head had hit APHIS and made it say something which I guess sounded funny to him. Alyssa found herself laughing as well, but not quite as hard.

"Are you kids having fun," Jenny asked. "Because it sure looks like it?"

"Yeah," Tony was embarrassed they had caught them in the act. "We are, you wanna try?"

"Sure," Jenny said, she was only doing this for Alyssa's benefit. "Roll me a chair will yah?"

She sat down and pulled Ziva down with her into the other chair. Both of them pushed off the wall and went flying. Jenny won, but both she and Ziva were both laughing hard yet again.

"Well Agent DiNozzo," Maria found herself chuckling as well. "I am proud to say you are now the foster parent of Alyssa until further notice."

"Are you serious," Tony said. "This is great!"

"Yes," Maria said. "Well now that you are her foster parent that means you will have to provide for her food, shelter, clothing, etc."

"Yeah," Tony replied. "Does she need anything from her former home?"

"She has things there," Maria said. "But, please realize Agent DiNozzo that she will have bad memories of that place and if she can't handle being in it you have to respect her wishes and get her out."

"I know," Tony flashed one of his signature smiles. "Anyways, Alyssa were gonna go your things ok?"

"Oh," Alyssa's smiled faded. "Ok…"

"Alright then," Tony said. "Let's go then…"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

When Tony and Alyssa pulled up at the house she used to live at, Alyssa's stomach turned. Tony shut his car door and opened hers.

"Here we are mah lady," he said trying to put some light into the situation. "Let's go get your stuff."

When they entered the house it was dark and not well lit. The walls and blinds were stained yellow from cigarette smoke, the carpet was the dirtiest anything could be, and there were no pictures on the walls. Tony had seen worse places, but this looked unlivable. Alyssa stepped in slowly and Tony followed behind looking into the supposed living room. He watched as Alyssa touched the wall and slowly slid her fingers down it and sighed. Tony walked along behind her following her to what he guessed was her room.

When they entered the girl's room it was dingy and dismal. Her bed was a soiled mattress with only a tattered sheet and stained pillow. The only other things in the room were some clothes, a side table, and a bookcase.

Alyssa walked over to her closet and pulled out a large tote bag, her favorite one. She walked around the room slowly and carefully picked up a teddy bear, some CD's, a couple books, a diary, her favorite hoodie on the ground, a folder with papers in it, and a necklace. She went to her bathroom in the hall and picked up a toothbrush, hairbrush, etc.

Tony looked around the room, no pictures, one small window, and dingy looking wallpaper. He looked over at her CD collection that consisted of mostly eighties music and some modern. The girl had good taste! Her bookshelf only had three books, one of which she had put in her bag. Her side table had a couple of little things on it. She had a guitar in the corner of her room that was hidden. Tony cocked his head and begun to pull it out.

He unzipped the case and looked at it; it was a dark blue and black acoustic with five strings. It was truly beautiful. He looked around to see Alyssa staring at him.

"Hey," Tony smiled. "Why don't you take this?"

"Ok," Alyssa replied coldly, he handed it to her and she placed it by her bedroom door. "I'm gonna get my clothes now."

"Hey Alyssa," Tony said. "Your clothes reek of cigarette smoke; I'm buying you new ones."

"You can't do that," even though she longed for new clothes. "I can't let you…"

"Hey," Tony leaned down to her height and smiled. "Just pick out your favorites and the rest can stay."

Alyssa nodded and begun to pick out her favorite outfits. She threw three T-shirts, two long sleeve shirts, and a bunch of jeans into her bag. She left the rest.

"Ok sir," she said. "I'm ready."

"What's with the sir stuff," Tony laughed. "I am anything but a gentleman, anyways my name's Tony not sir and if you're ready we should go."

Alyssa grabbed her guitar and the backpack she had packed. She turned to look at her "room" one last time and sighed. Tony stared at her with a sad look on his face and waited for her to turn around.

When she did, they walked out of the house and to Tony's car.

"Hey," Tony said. "Let's go get some lunch then were going home ok?"

"Ok," Alyssa said. "Fine by me."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

After their late lunch of Chick-Fil-A, Tony and Alyssa made it to his house. They walked up two flights of stairs to Tony's apartment and he opened to door. Alyssa almost gasped; she had never so much nice furniture in real life.

"Well," Tony said. "Benvenuti a casa mia, Welcome to my home!"

"You speak Italian?" Alyssa asked.

"Yep," Tony replied with a smile. "I'm fluent."

"Wow…" Alyssa said.

"Well," Tony said. "Come on in, I have to use the bathroom then I'll show you around, but first sit down on the couch and make yourself at home."

Alyssa set her stuff down next to her on the couch and sat down herself. She looked around at the beautiful pictures and things he had in his home. She looked at a bunch of pictures in a three-framed picture frame. One was of Tony and another girl when he was obviously at least Alyssa's age. The other of him on a boat on some dock, the last one of him and his co-workers all together smiling and happy. Alyssa then looked over at the other little table; it had an Ipod player and Ipod to match. She pressed the little button and immediately the thing begun to play. A song in pure Italian came on and blasted. Alyssa scrambled to turn it off before Tony heard.

"So," Tony smiled. "I see you like my music player?"

"Yeah," Alyssa had a little fear in her eyes, but then watched as Tony turned the music up instead of off. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry," Tony sang along. "I love this song!"

Alyssa smiled a little as Tony motioned her along.

He showed her the bathroom, kitchen, his bedroom, and lastly hers for the time being. Hers was a beautiful one at that, with pale blue walls and tan carpet. A big mahogany oak framed bed was in the center with a brown comforter with matching side tables on either side. A huge walk in closet was in the corner, the room had its own bathroom with a shower, toilet, and porcelain sink. The shower curtain was a bunch of goldfish on top of another blowing bubble after bubble. It was cute.

"Well," Tony said. "If you want to get settled in here, I'll get dinner started."

Alyssa nodded.

Tony walked off to get dinner ready and left Alyssa to get her things in order.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Soup's on," Tony called. "Come and get it!"

Alyssa walked over to the table and sat down at her place setting. Tony carefully dished out spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. Alyssa looked hungrily at her plate as it was placed in front of her. Tony had already started eating.

"Hey," Tony looked at her stare at the food. "Aren't you gonna start eating?"

"I was taught to wait until the elder to finish before I started eating," she said. "I'm waiting until you're done."

"Uh," Tony said sarcastically. "No one in my home goes hungry, you're gonna eat right now, that's an order."

Afterwards he winked and smiled.

They ate at a leisurely pace. When they were done Tony cleared the dishes and walked over to the couch.

"You can do whatever you want Alyssa," Tony stated. "I'm gonna practice my guitar, you can watch TV in my room or read, or whatever ok?"

Alyssa nodded.

Minutes after she had walked to her room she heard a beautiful sound to her ears. Tony was playing and playing well. She walked into the hallway and sat down to listen.

"Sister Christian there's so much in life," Tony sang perfectly. "Don't you give it up before your time is due, it's true…"

Alyssa smiled a little as she listened, that was one of her favorite songs and Tony was making it even better.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Soon after it was ten o' clock and bedtime. Alyssa had brushed her hair, washed her face, brushed her teeth, and put her pajamas on. She watched as Tony walked down the hall and into her doorway. She climbed into the bed and pulled the covers tight.

"Goodnight," Tony said. "I'm getting you up early tomorrow, I have a surprise."

"Ok," Alyssa was a little unsure. "Goodnight Tony."

"Goodnight." Tony shut off her lights and walked to his own bed and slowly but surely both Alyssa and Tony fell sound asleep.

**RNR**

**So should I continue?**

**And what's Tony's surprise for Alyssa?**

**The song Tony is singing is "Sister Christian" by Night Ranger**


	3. Caring Actually Exists?

Chapter 3: Caring Actually Exists?

It was eight am when Alyssa was woken up by Tony. She had no idea what was going on. The cool October air blew through her open window. She sat up and stretched. She then got out of her bed and looked out her window. The sky was dark and little sunlight shone through it. But she still had hope that today was going to be the happiest day of her life.

She got dressed and brushed her hair and teeth. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Uggh," she said to her reflection. "Why I am so ugly?"

She lifted up her hair and looked at it, she rubbed her face, and she looked at her arms, they were covered in scars.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

The doorbell and Tony raced to open it. There stood everyone in their casual Sunday clothes.

"Hey guys," Tony let them in. "Come on in, Alyssa's just getting ready."

"Hey Tony," Ziva asked. "You got a water bottle I forgot mine this morning?"

"Yeah," he said throwing her one. "Catch Zi!"

She smiled and drank some.

"Alyssa," Tony called. "Are you ready yet?"

"Yes," Alyssa appeared in the living room. "I am."

"Alright then," Gibbs said. "DiNozzo how do you wanna do this?"

"Well how about you, McGee and Abby in one car," Tony decided. "And me, Ziva, and Alyssa in the other?"

"Sounds good to me," Gibbs said. "Well come on then?"

With that Gibbs held the door for everyone as they filed one by one out Tony's doorway and down the cold metal stairs to their cars. Alyssa went last, staring downward the whole time.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

When they reached the car Ziva and Alyssa got in first. Tony plopped himself down in the driver's seat.

"You know Alyssa," Tony laughed. "You're lucky Ziva's not driving, we'd all be dead."

Alyssa laughed a little but then looked right back down to the car's floor.

Ziva turned on the radio to an oldies station. They were playing "Help" by Concrete Blonde, Ziva started singing along and Alyssa's head popped up.

"Hey Mrs. Ziva," Alyssa asked. "Can you turn it up a little, I love this song!"

"Of course," Tony replied for Ziva and turned it as high as it could go and sang to it himself. "Teach me how to pray, tell me what to say…"

"Help me, help me," Ziva sang. "Help me find my way…"

Alyssa was laughing as she watched Tony drum on the steering.

"Carry me away," Tony sang. "Farther and farther and farther every day."

"Help me, help me," Alyssa finally joined in. "Help me find my way!"

The trio was now having the time of their lives. Alyssa was glad that the people she now was in this car with new how to have fun. She missed fun…

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

When they arrived their destination everyone got out of their cars fast but carefully so as not to damage other cars around them. Gibbs had let them out at front and then went to go find a place to park.

"Another word of advice Alyssa," Ziva said. "Don't ever get into the car with Gibbs either."

Alyssa giggled.

They walked inside in the mall. It was extremely large, so large that Alyssa thought it took up five states. She had never been to a mall before so this was all new to her.

"So," Alyssa said. "What do we do now?"

"We wait for Gibbs to get back," Tony replied. "Then we go get you some things."

"Wait no longer," Gibbs replied walking up behind them. "For here I am, so what exactly do you have in mind DiNozzo?"

"Well," Tony replied. "Abby, you're in charge of clothes so Alyssa will have to go with you for that, McGee, Ziva, and Boss you're all with me."

"Okay," everyone said in unison. "Just tell us what to do."

"This is going to be fun Alyssa," Abby bounced up and down. "Don't yah think?"

"Yeah," Alyssa nodded. "Well should we get started Ms. Abby?"

"Wait," Tony said. "Before you start Alyssa, I just wanted to tell you that it's all on me, anything you like that you try on, buy it, I'm paying for it all."

"T-Thank you Tony," Alyssa said. "That's very nice."

"Well I am taking care of you now aren't I," Tony smiled one of his signatures. "Now you two have fun okay we'll all meet for lunch at twelve noon at Max and Erma's ok?"

Abby and Alyssa nodded and walked off to get their shopping done, while Tony got his.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony's first stop was Bath and Body Works. The girl needed beauty things, like face cleaners and stuff like that.

"Hello," a perky salesperson said. "Welcome to Bath and Body Works, we are having a sale today where everything storewide is fifty percent off so have fun shopping."

Tony nodded and fingered Ziva along.

"Ziva," Tony asked. "You're a girl so what do girls use and like?"

"Well Tony all girls are different," Ziva smiled. "But, I use this acne cream here, and this face cleanser."

Tony and Ziva walked along each rack and Ziva picked out the best products she used and things she liked that she knew any girl would. At least Tony now knew what to buy Ziva for her birthday. Tony paid for the products and they moved on to their next destination.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Abby and Alyssa were now in Hot Topic. Alyssa was currently looking at some funky bracelets. Abby was looking at funny T-Shirts.

"Found anything you like Alyssa," Abby cheerfully asked. "I think I'm gonna buy myself this t-shirt!"

Abby showed Alyssa a t-shirt of Zero from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Alyssa laughed at the funny looking dog. Within moments though Alyssa ducked behind clothing display looking worried.

"Hey what's wrong?" Abby asked.

"Sssh," Alyssa pulled her closer. "You see that guy over there?"

She pointed at a rather handsome young teenage boy.

"Yeah," Abby whispered back. "What about him?"

Alyssa blushed and Abby punched her arm.

"You like him don't you?" Abby asked.

Alyssa nodded and smiled.

"Well," Abby pointed at him. "Why don't you go talk to him?"

"Oh no," Alyssa said. "I could never do that?"

"Aright suit yourself," Abby replied. "Well I guess you'll see him in school huh?"

"Every day," Alyssa stated and punched Abby back. "Now can we get some clothes?"

"Ok," Abby said. She walked off to look at the sunglasses while Alyssa tried on some t-shirts she liked. Abby bought them as well as a couple for herself. They dynamic duo walked out with happy smiles on their faces.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"What about this one Gibbs," Tony held up a plaque for him to look at. "Does this one look good?"

"Not good wood," Gibbs shook his head. "What about this one?"

"Unlike you Mr. Sawdust I am not worried about the wood," Tony smiled. "I am more worried about the message each one brings."

"Ok then smartass," Gibbs laughed. "How about the "Love you to the moon and back" one and the "Star Bright Star Light" one?"

"Works for me," Tony said. "McHouseWife how yah doing on the bed sheets?"

"Good," McGee replied. "Ziva and I each found two sets."

"Great," Tony exclaimed. "Hey Boss, what about this mattress?"

Tony jumped onto the sample bed next to them and smiled. Ziva then dove on top of him and he exclaimed "oof". Gibbs and McGee were laughing about as hard as Tony and Ziva themselves.

"Well," Tony laughed. "Nobody's gonna be buying that one?"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Abby and Alyssa were having so much fun. So far they had visited five clothing stores. They had gone to FYE and rocked out to music on the headsets there, they had gone to the toy store and messed around with everything, and they had taken little pictures in one of those photo booths.

"Abby," Alyssa smiled. "This has been the best day of my life, thank you."

"Don't thank me," Abby smiled back. "Thank Tony, it was all his idea!"

Alyssa nodded and they walked along, arms heavy and tired from large shopping bags.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

So far Tony had bought bathroom stuff, hangers, bed sheets, and pictures for Alyssa. Now he stood in the ITunes store.

"McGeek must be in heaven," he leaned over to Ziva who giggled as the two of them watched as McGee ogled everything in sight. "This is Elf Lord's home planet."

Gibbs slapped DiNozzo's neck.

"Focus," he said. "What did you drag us in here for Tony?"

"Ah right," Tony went to talk to a particularly hot saleswoman. "Excuse me miss, can you tell me where the ITunes cards are, or better yet your phone number?"

"They're over there sir," she said. "And I'm married."

"Ouch," McGee laughed. "Same old Tony."

Tony then grumbled to himself and walked over to the cards. He picked out a one hundred dollar one and paid for it.

"Let's get out of here," Tony groaned, his ego still bruised from being shot down. "I'm starving!"

Everyone laughed and followed Tony to Max and Erma's.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Abby and Alyssa had already gotten a booth a head of time and they both waved Gibbs and Co over to them. They each filed into the booth one by one and picked up their menus. Alyssa was sipping a coke.

"Hey kiddo," Tony felt weird calling her that, but he was trying to relate better. "What did yah get?"

"Lots of stuff," Alyssa said excitedly. "I think we bought all of Hot Topic!"

"Sweet," Tony high fived her. "I hope you like it all, lunch is on me by the way guys, order whatever you want!"

"Can I help you all," a friendly waitress said. "Can I start you all off with some drinks?"

"Sure," Tony said. "Coke."

"Sprite for me." McGee said.

"Water please?" said both Ziva and Gibbs.

"Alrighty then," the waitress smiled. "My name's Andrea just holler if you have any questions?"

They all nodded.

"So," Gibbs asked Abby. "How much did you actually spend?"

"Not too much," Abby smiled innocently. "Nothing you need to know Gibbs?"

"Alright," he kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you two had fun."

"Yeah," Alyssa said. "We did!"

Andrea came back with their drinks, took their orders, and within a certain amount of time they were all eating.

"How's your steak Alyssa?" Tony asked.

"Good," Alyssa replied with a mouth full. "How's your burger Tony?"

"It's great," Tony replied taking a big bite, the ketchup spilling over the sides. "Want some of my fries, I can't eat them all?"

"No thanks." Alyssa replied.

Team Gibbs and Alyssa enjoyed the rest of their meal together. Tony paid the check and they left. They walked out the doors of the mall and into the parking lot. They put all of Alyssa's new things in the trunk of both cars and got into the cars.

"Hey Alyssa," Gibbs said. "You're gonna hang out with me for a little bit while the others unload your stuff, okay?"

"Ok," Alyssa was nervous, Gibbs kind of scared her.

"Ok then," Gibbs fingered her along. "Let's head for my house until Tony calls me."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Alyssa sat on the stool in Gibbs' basement. She watched as he sanded what looked like the skeleton of the beginning of a boat. He drank bourbon as he worked. Alyssa twirled her hands as she watched him work. He really did scare her.

"Mr. Gibbs," she nervously asked. "Did you ever have kids?"

"Yes," he smiled. "I did."

"How many?" she asked again this time getting off the stool.

"One," Gibbs said. "Her name was Kelly."

"Was?" Alyssa asked.

"She died," Gibbs replied. "When she was eight."

"Oh my god," Alyssa gasped. "I'm so sorry sir, was she pretty?"

"Yes very," Gibbs sanded the frame closeted to Alyssa. "Spitting image of her late mother too, they both died in the same accident."

"I am truly sorry," Alyssa said. "You seemed like you were missing something when I first saw you?"

Gibbs laughed.

"It's ok to be scared of me," Gibbs replied. "Most people are, but I promise you I am not as scary as I seem, just an old marine who builds boats, I don't bite."

"Yeah," Alyssa said. "You know, that looks kinda fun?"

"Wanna try," Gibbs asked. "Consider yourself privileged, most people don't get to work on a Gibbs boat."

Alyssa cautiously took the sandpaper from him and started to sand up and down.

"No," Gibbs stood over her and took her hands in his. "With the grain."

Alyssa followed Gibbs' instructions his hands were old and calloused, but comforting. He smiled at her as he leaned over her to help.

His phone rang to break the silence.

"Yeah Gibbs," Gibbs answered. "Ok we'll be there DiNozzo."

"We gotta go kid," Gibbs told Alyssa. "Thanks for your help."

Alyssa smiled and followed Gibbs upstairs to his car.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Hurry up guys," Tony exclaimed. "Gibbs is on his way and you know how he drives?"

Ziva and McGee were putting the final touches on Alyssa's new room. It looked pretty good and Tony needed her to see it.

The doorbell rang and Tony ran to open it.

"Hey boss, Alyssa," he said. "Come on in!"

Gibbs and Alyssa stepped inside and stood next to the hallway.

"Now Alyssa," Tony said. "I need you to come with me; I have another surprise for you!"

"O-ok Tony," she stammered. "I'm coming."

"Ok," Tony led her to her room door. "Close your eyes."

"Ok," Alyssa closed her eyes as she was led into her room. "But, Tony I don't know what you could possibly have done for m…"

Her eyes opened to see McGee and Ziva shouting "surprise" and smiling big. Her room had been completely transformed. Stuff now hung on the walls, her closet was full of her new clothes, shoes, etc, and her bedspread had been changed and folded nicely. A small package sat on her bed.

"Well," McGee and Ziva asked in unison. "What do you think?"

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life," Alyssa said. "Thank you all so much!"

"See boss," Tony smiled. "I told you she'd like it!"

Gibbs slapped him.

"Yah think DiNozzo?" he replied laughing.

**RNR **

**So what did you guys think?**

**Tony is so sweet :)**

**And I just thought I'd include some Gibbs family bonding in the stores and such.**


	4. My First Real Day Alive

Chapter 4: My First Real Day Alive

Alyssa woke the next morning to a bright and cheerful sun shining through her window. The covers flew off of her and she jolted up. She was excited, today instead of going to school she was going to go to work with Tony and his fellow co-workers and get to see what they do. She was really interested in law enforcement and such.

Tony had been awake since four am when he went jogging. He was now making breakfast and lunches for both him and Alyssa.

"Hey kiddo," Tony felt less weird calling her that now. "How was sleep?"

"Good," Alyssa lied, she had nightmares again. "How was your run?"

"Great," Tony smiled and flipped a pancake. "Man, Ziva sure can jog fast!"

"You spend an awful lotta time with that Ziva," Alyssa smiled. "She's nice, so I can see why?"

"Ha ha," Tony laughed. "Yes, she is very nice; she is a great partner too."

Alyssa smiled and sat down at the dining room table at her place setting. Tony set four heaping, steaming hot pancakes on her plate and she dug in. Tony watched as she savored each bite.

"I haven't had pancakes in years," Alyssa said. "I forgot how amazing they are."

"Well then," Tony sat down in front of her and bit into his. "We're gonna have to make that a regular thing then, huh?"

"Totally," Alyssa said. "Now, what time do we get to go to work?"

"I can tell you're excited," Tony laughed. "As soon as we both get ready."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony could hear Alyssa singing in her room as she got ready for the upcoming day. She was very good and Tony could tell she practiced. At least they had more in common in he thought? When she re-appeared, she wore the first shirt Abby had bought her at Hot Topic, her old jeans and favorite sweatshirt. She smiled at Tony in his fancy suit and ushered him along. Tony grabbed his backpack, coffee, NCIS uniform, badge, and keys and opened the front door. Alyssa raced out onto the cold metal stairs and down towards Tony's car.

Tony laughed as she bounded into the back seat the second he opened it. It felt nice to have some new energy in his car. So many mornings he had spent alone, this was refreshing. Alyssa buckled herself in and leaned back anxiously awaiting what was to come.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

When they arrived at NCIS headquarters and entered the bullpen Gibbs immediately put both of them to work, Tony and McGee were sent to go interview a witness in a recent case, Ziva and Gibbs were busy rummaging through pictures of the case.

Alyssa had put herself to work as well. She had kept asking what she could do. She stapled papers, ran files to others, delivered coffee and so on. Now, she was drawing in one of the sketchbooks Ziva had given her. She sat at Tony's desk with an NCIS cap on her head, focusing on Ziva and her drawing.

Ziva would look up and Alyssa would be looking at her and then back down to her book. After about fifteen minutes of this, curiosity got the best of Ziva.

"Hey Alyssa," Ziva smiled. "What are you drawing?"

"Oh," Alyssa half smiled back. "It's a surprise."

Ziva went back to her work and eventually Alyssa finished staring at her and turned her attention to Gibbs. McGee and Tony had long since been back, so then she stared at McGee and drew. Everyone wondered what exactly she was doing, but decided it was probably better they not ask. Ziva had already informed McGee it was a surprise.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony stood in autopsy, eyeing Ducky's latest corpse. He grimaced at the sight of the person on the table. She was bruised, bloated, and covered in scars. Her body was beaten to the max and dried blood was everywhere. Ducky hadn't begun his total body examination yet.

"Ah Anthony," Ducky said. "You needed something?"

"Yes Ducky," Tony snapped out of his fantasy. "I needed the preliminary findings on the body of this Jane Doe here?"

"Ah yes you'll receive them when I start," Ducky replied. "So how's the girl doing?"

"Well," Tony answered. "Better than I expected…considering…"

"Well Anthony you know that's why she was placed with you," Ducky was then only one who knew a lot more about Tony's past than most others. "So you both could heal."

"My scars are old Duck," Tony said staring at the corpse again. "They don't need healing…"

"Hey you guys what's going on," Alyssa walked in. "I was just looking for Ton…"

She stopped short. She stared straight at the dead body on the table and all the color drained from her face.

"Alyssa," Tony asked. "Are you okay?"

"I," Alyssa ran off. "I need to go…"

"Oh god," Ducky said. "I think we just found the identity of our Jane Doe, Anthony?"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Alyssa stared at herself in the bathroom. She had locked the door behind her so no one else could come in and see in pain like this.

"I'm so stupid," she said to her reflection as she drew a pocket knife from her pocket. "If only I had been a better daughter I could have saved her, she wouldn't be lying on that god damn table!"

She held the knife up to her wrist and slit a cut right below her hand.

"That's what I get," she cried to herself. "That's what I get for being such a horrible child!"

"My dad was right," she continued. "I don't deserve to be a living soul, to be worth anyone's love, she's only on that table because of me, he told me so…"

Alyssa stared at herself in the mirror again, wiped up the blood from the sink, put her knife away, and walked out the door of the bathroom. She bumped into Tony on her way out.

"Hey kid," Tony bent down her level. "Are you okay, you looked as if you were gonna puke?"

"I'm fine," Alyssa looked away from him and walked on. "Now can we just get back to what we were doing?"

Tony knew something was wrong, but he decided they could address that problem later. In the meantime he and Alyssa needed to get home.

**Kind of short I know.**

**So who do yall think is the woman on the table? And why did Alyssa react the way she did? What's Tony gonna say to her when they get home?**


	5. Old Scars Are Opened

Chapter 5: Old Scars Are Opened

Tony held open the door for Alyssa as they both walked in. Tony threw his jacket down on the couch and walked over to the fridge to grab a drink before plopping down on the couch next to Alyssa. When he sat down Alyssa stood up to leave.

"Hey," Tony snapped. "We need to talk kid?"

"Oh," Alyssa gulped preparing for the worst. "Ok…"

Alyssa sat down and faced Tony. She stared into his eyes for a minute or two before shutting hers and preparing for hell, but instead of a slow and steady pounding…she found herself in Tony's arms.

"I am so sorry," Tony hugged her. "I am sorry you had to see that…"

"Uh," Alyssa didn't hug back. "It's fine Tony…"

"No," Tony stated plainly. "It is not fine…I know the feeling and it's the worst you can feel in your life when you think it's your fault."

Alyssa stared forward at the man in front of her. He was staring sincerely into her eyes and smiling all that he could muster. She thought about smiling back for a split second, but then decided against it.

"How could you know how it feels," Alyssa spat back with tears forming in her eyes. "You could never know what I went through?"

"You wanna bet kid," Tony almost laughed…almost. "My sister and I went through hell and back, it was basically a fight for survival every day of our lives!"

Alyssa didn't respond, she only listened.

"We fought for our very lives from my father every night and day," Tony continued, tears forming in the corners of his eyes too. "I almost died some times, but sometimes I wanted to."

"How could you want to die?" Alyssa asked.

"I had nothing to live for except for my sister Sarah," Tony stated. "She was the only thing keeping me alive, not that I hadn't tried to take my own life a couple of times…"

"Wha-what did he do to you?" Alyssa was almost afraid to ask.

"Beat me in his drunken rages, starved me," Tony replied one small tear running down that he quickly wiped away. "Touched me, punched me, made me fight for my life to defend Sarah…etc."

"Oh my god Tony," Alyssa then leaned in and squeezed him tight. "I am so sorry."

"I guess that's why they placed us together," Tony smiled, rolling down her sleeves. "We relate to one another…"

"I only do it to relieve pain," Alyssa jerked away from him. "It helps me…"

"Hey whatever works," Tony laughed. "Just please for my sake…try to quit."

"I'll try for you," Alyssa replied. "But I can't make any promises…"

"That's all I ask," Tony smiled. "Now I guess we should get it all out…talk once for all about your family, what was your father like?"

"Not worthy of this Earth," Alyssa stated coldly. "Not even worthy of hell…"

"Care to elaborate?" Tony asked.

For hours Tony and Alyssa exchanged stories and experiences. They laughed together, cried together, and shared silence as well. Before they both knew it, it was eight thirty.

"Alright kid," Tony stood up. "You got school tomorrow so we might wanna hit the sack."

"Ok," Alyssa stood up slowly and walked into the hallway. "Hey Tony, thanks for talking…"

"You're welcome," Tony knew she didn't tell him everything, but he wouldn't rush her. "Now go to bed."

"Yes father," she joked, but secretly hoped one day she could call him that. "I will."

With that Tony stood up and made his way to his own room. He walked into his bathroom and took off his shirt. He washed his face with water before staring at his own wrists.

"I know how you feel kid," he cringed at the old scars from various knives. "I know how you feel…"

Tony then laid his stiff body down on his bed. The picture next to his bed haunted him. Sarah was so beautiful, young, and unbroken in it. Her smile was real unlike his faked one and her arms open, unlike his which were closed. He missed her, he never forgave himself for leaving her that early morning to be beaten to death, or so he thought. He never knew what happened to Sarah so he just assumed she died. It was a terrible thing to think but it was extremely possible with his father involved.

"Oh Sarah," he sighed. "I wish you could just tell me you were fine, even if you're dead, I want to know what heaven is like."

He rolled over on his back and slowly but surely fell asleep on his own hoping Alyssa did the same.

**RNR**

**So well could Alyssa possibly help heal Tony just as much as he could heal her? And what's school gonna be like for Alyssa on her first day back? Will she reveal more to Tony?**


	6. They Say Time Heals Everything?

Chapter 6: They Say Time Heals Everything

Tony drove up to the front Matthew S. Thomas High School with high hopes for Alyssa's first day back. He hoped that she felt accepted this time like an actual human being. He had also hoped she would stop her cutting habit, but one can only dream.

"Hey kid," Tony said. "Have fun today ok?"

"Ok," Alyssa said coldly. "I'll try…"

"I'm sure you will," Tony reached out and hugged her. "Now have fun kid, you've earned it."

She smiled at little then walked off towards the entrance of the school.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony had made it to work with five minutes to spare. He walked into the bullpen with a smile and sat down to his co-workers which obviously didn't share the same enthusiasm that he did.

"Hey guys what's wrong," Tony asked. "You all look as if you've seen a ghost?"

"Well Tony…" Ziva said looking at McGee.

"Alyssa's father's trial is in a week," McGee stated. "He is betting on getting out and unfortunately there's a high chance he will…."

"But," Gibbs continued for him. "We will try everything to keep him behind bars, until then I need you to keep doing what you're doing with Alyssa, keeping her happy and such and not letting her worry about her father."

"So in other words," Tony said back. "Lie to her…"

"Not lie DiNozzo," Gibbs said. "Just distract her; she doesn't need to know about his trial."

"What if she has a right to know," Tony snapped a little. "Like she does."

"Excuse me DiNozzo," Gibbs spat back. "But have you listened to a word I said?"

Tony only stared at his boss.

"Elevator," Gibbs fingered. "Now!"

Tony followed his fearless leader to the "conference room". When they stepped inside Gibbs shut it down and stared at Tony.

"Excuse me but I just need to know," Gibbs exclaimed. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Tony DiNozzo," Tony said sarcastically. "And the current protector of Alyssa."

"I didn't ask that dumbass," Gibbs was practically yelling now. "I asked you about your tone?"

"Well now I guess we're going back to kindergarten now aren't we?" Tony asked and cocked his head.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Alyssa sat in her last class of the day listening to a teacher droll on about the history of Washington DC.

"You know," she leaned over to girl next to her. "I don't know why we have to learn this shit?"

"Well," the girl replied. "Because even if you think you know everything about something, half the time you don't, at least that's what my brother always says."

"Well," Alyssa replied. "I already know all this crap."

"Ladies," Mr. Gibson, the teacher said. "Is this something you'd like to share with the class?"

"No sir," the other girl replied. "I would not like to share this with the class, but if you insist…"

She stood up.

"I was just wondering Mr. Gibson," she asked with a smug smile on her face. "Why the hell do we have to learn this shit?"

"Excuse me," Mr. Gibson replied. "I think for that language you need a detention."

"Hit me." the girl smiled and sat back down.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"What are you insinuating Gibbs," Tony was now yelling. "That the girl should be blinded from this whole thing, not to know anything about it?"

"That's the only way to guarantee her safety," Gibbs snapped back. "You of all people should be able to get that through your fat ass head!"

"Well if my head's so thick then take a punch," Tony yelled. "See if yah can rattle me!"

"I would if we weren't in work," Gibbs replied. "Now you better listen to me and if you tell the girl a word about her father…."

"What," Tony spat. "You'll fire me?"

"Maybe," Gibbs replied. "Now are we clear?"

Tony then did something totally rash and out of character. He punched Gibbs straight across the face…

"Crystal…" he replied.

When the elevator opened Tony walked out hot headed and angry. He walked over to his desk, slammed the chair under, and grabbed his stuff. He walked off towards the stairs.

Moments later Ziva and McGee watched as Gibbs re-appeared out of the elevator as well, but now sporting quite a shiner on his right eye.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Alyssa ran after the girl who had challenged the teacher.

"Hey," she yelled. "Wait up!"

The girl turned around and smiled as Alyssa now stood next to her.

"Hey," the girl replied. "What do yah want?"

"Just wanted to say that was pretty impressive what you did there," Alyssa replied. "He's a weenie anyway."

"Yeah I had him last year," the girl laughed. "I got referred every day."

"Gosh can't he take a joke," Alyssa replied shaking hands with the girl. "I'm Alyssa by the way."

"Cool," the girl shook hands with Alyssa and smiled. "I'm Sydney."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony sat in front of the school sipping coffee in her car. He was trying to comprehend what he had just done…he had punched Gibbs? He would be fired for sure this time. But until then he was just trying to work off some anger.

"Ciao," Tony had pulled out his phone and dialed. "Come e andata la giornata?"

Alyssa walked into the car just as he was about to finish.

"Si e punzonati mio capo oggi," Tony laughed. "Si ben meritato il bastardo, In entrambi I casi I gotta go, arrivederci!"

"I don't speak Italian," Alyssa laughed. "But I know you just cussed."

"Yeah I uh did something bad today," Tony pulled out of the parking space. "I sorta punched my boss in the elevator."

"Oh well," Alyssa contemplated. "Well you're screwed."

"I know I'm the first whose ever punched him that knew him," Tony replied. "But well I hope you will go to my funeral tomorrow because next time I see Gibbs I'm gonna be six feet under, well I hope my day was worse than yours?"

"Mine was good," Alyssa replied. "I uh met a new girl…her name's Sydney."

"Cool," Tony smiled. "Now lets get home and have a decent meal before I'm buried."

Tony and Alyssa laughed all the way home.

**RNR**

**OMG TONY PUNCHED GIBBS! WHAT WILL HE DO TO HIM?**

**And is Alyssa's new friend all she's cracked up to be or is she part of a dangerous crowd?**

**More to come reviews make me write faster!**


	7. Am I Starting To Slip?

Chapter 7: Am I Starting To Slip?

Tony walked into the bullpen and sat down. Ziva looked up to greet him.

"Good morning sunshine," Ziva laughed. "How is life?"

"Well I'm not dead yet am I," Tony looked around. "Speaking of which where is Gibbs?"

"He is in autopsy getting checked over before doing fieldwork," Ziva smiled. "You hit him pretty hard yesterday?"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Ah," Gibbs winced. "Careful Duck!"

"I'm sorry Jethro," Ducky shook his head. "I just don't know how Anthony could do something like this?"

"I know why Duck," Gibbs held his face and stood up. "He's right you know…"

"Right about what," Ducky asked cleaning his utensils. "Jethro?"

"The girl needs to know," Gibbs admitted to himself. "But, I have to follow protocol…"

"But," Ducky said. "You can always depend on Anthony to tell her himself."

"He doesn't need me to tell him that," Gibbs replied. "He doesn't need my permission, for all I know he's probably already told her?"

"Well right now from what I gather," Ducky replied. "He's sitting in the bullpen right now sweating buckets over what you're gonna do to him…so I wouldn't keep him waiting."

Gibbs stood up to leave, trying not to tug at the bandages that covered his cheek.

"What are," Ducky asked. "You going to do to him, Jethro?"

"Nothing for now," Gibbs replied. "I'm gonna keep this on the down low, treat it as if it's a normal day for now then I'll pick a time and place for him and I to talk privately."

"Whatever you want to do Jethro." Ducky smiled.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Alyssa walked along the outside of the school building. She was nervous; she was meeting with her new friend Sydney and her friends today. She had never skipped a class before and wasn't really into starting, but this was important right?

She ducked behind the dumpster and waited until the second bell rang before re-appearing. She walked over to the back of the school and in the distance saw Sydney and about five other people. Alyssa walked over to them with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Alyssa," Sydney smiled, smoke from her cigarette pouring out of her lips. "This here's Audrey, Ray, Jeremy, Lauren, and Hannah."

"Hey guys," Alyssa waved and took her place beside Sydney. "I guess I'll be here?"

"Here," Sydney held out a cigarette to her. "Take one, you're gonna need it, it's gonna be a long day."

Alyssa didn't quite know what to do. She had never smoked a day in her life, but she didn't want to disappoint her new friends. She couldn't wuss out now.

"Sure," Alyssa took it and lit it; she had seen her dad light them before. "Thanks."

With one puff she breathed in and locked herself into a endless cycle of hell, but she didn't care. This is what her friends did and when in Rome…

Do as the Romans do!

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony looked worried as Gibbs walked into the bullpen still sporting a nasty bruise on his right eye from their encounter yesterday.

"We got a live one this time," Gibbs grabbed his stuff and stared a Tony for minute before continuing. "We are to interview Alyssa's dad today, one of us that is."

"Now," Gibbs continued walking towards the elevator. "Let's go quickly."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Second bell had rung already and Alyssa had smoked four cigarettes. She coughed violently now.

"How's it going kid," Sydney asked, laughing. "How many do you normally smoke?"

"Oh," Alyssa lied. "Normally a whole pack, but today I just decided to cut down a little?"

"Hah," Ray laughed lighting up another one. "This here's my sixth!"

"Damn," Audrey said. "Damn bitch that's your sixth, I thought you were quitting?"

"Maybe tomorrow," he replied laughing. "Maybe tomorrow…"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Gibbs walked along the cold stone hallway of the jail. He looked at the inmates that surrounded him as he walked along to find the one he was looking for. Prisoners called out, screamed at him, and threw things, but still on he walked.

He reached the jailhouse interrogation room. When he walked in, there sat the bastard who started this all.

"Hello Agent Gibbs," Alyssa's father smiled a sinister smile. "I guess today may be my lucky day?"

**RNR**

**Well Alyssa's going down a bad road already! Can she turn herself around? When will Gibbs talk to Tony? What will Alyssa's father say about her? **

**More to come and answers to these questions?**

**Reviews make me write faster! Let's try get this story to thirty now, tell your friends!**

**;D**


	8. Catch Me If I Fall

Chapter 8: Catch Me If I Fall

"**I used to be the kid that no one cared about, that's why you have to keep screaming till they hear you out!"- Tinie Tempah**

Alyssa woke up at three am that morning. She had been smoking for a total of three days now and was certifiably addicted. She snuck out of her bedroom, careful as to make sure her door didn't creak and wake Tony up. He was currently dreaming vividly and snoring loudly so she figured she was in the clear.

_"Come on Alyssa," Sydney had said. "One little cigarette each morning ain't gonna kill yah, just make sure you don't get caught or else then you really will be dead!"_

She smiled as she grabbed the front door handle and opened and shut it carefully. She luckily made no noise. She then walked over to the balcony, took out her private pack of cigarettes, pulled one out, lit it, and started to breath smoke inward.

She, who used to hate the smell of cigarette smoke now loved it and loved the high she got. She felt like a criminal, mainly because Tony didn't know and she was determined to keep that a secret. She laughed at herself for keeping a secret this long, normally her secrets always found their way out, but really that was only because the right people had come along and pried them out of her.

She looked at herself now in the mirror and saw someone accepted. She saw a better person inside herself, she had friends now, a home, food, a stable life…and that alone was all she ever wanted.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Gibbs was still sanding his boat at the ungodly hour of three in the morning. He sipped his bourbon and thought about all the shit from this week that had happened. He had truly made his mark as a bastard today…

_"Well Agent Gibbs," Alyssa's father laughed. "Where's the little brat, probably sitting on her fat ass at your headquarters huh?"_

_ "Mr. Harris Neely," Gibbs replied. "We finally meet."_

_ "Yeah," Harris laughed. "I guess we do don't we, you come here to free me?"_

_ "Hardly," Gibbs threw down his file. "I've come here to make sure you go in for life!"_

_ "What," Harris joked. "And right when I thought we were gonna be friends?"_

_ "I am not your friend," Gibbs replied. "For all I care you can go die in a hole."_

_ "Tough break," he picked at his fingernails. "That little bitch daughter of mine deserved everything I did to her, she isn't worthy of existence."_

_ "You sure you're not referring to yourself," Gibbs decided to be a smart-ass right back. "Cause it sure sounds like it?"_

_ "Real funny Agent Gibbs," Harris smiled with a sarcastic tone. "That girl knows she's the cause of me in here and her mother's death for that matter…she had to go and be a snitch."_

_ "Her snitching was a godsend Mr. Neely," Gibbs now more angrily replied. "It's a miracle nothing was done before now."_

_ "Go to hell Gibbs…" Mr. Neely replied as Gibbs walked out of the room. _

_ "Complement taken…" Gibbs smiled and slammed the door shut._

He now contemplated on the past events of the day. Everything was so heated at that moment; he found it hard to focus on anything else. Just once he wished they could get through to some people, but he knew with Mr. Neely that was gonna be near to impossible. He had hoped he could get through to the man, but to no prevail.

"Geez," he said to no one in particular. "I am a failure to this girl…"

Gibbs squeezed his forehead and sat down on the bench in front of him.

He looked at himself in the blade of his saw.

"And to DiNozzo too," Gibbs touched his face. "I guess I should talk to him today."

Gibbs got up to take a shower.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Alyssa snuck back in just in time to hear Tony getting out of the shower. She ran past his door and into her room. She looked around before tucking her cigarette pack into the pocket of her old coat in the back of her closet. She walked out of her closet just in time to see him walking past her door.

"Hey kid," he smiled. "Ready to go to school?"

"Yeah," she smiled uncomfortably. "I'm ready…"

**RNR**

**Will Tony ever catch on to her habit? **

**Will Gibbs talk to Tony and what will he say when he does?**

**What more trouble can a girl possibly get into? **

**Reviews make me write faster!**


	9. My Secret Pain

Chapter 9: My Secret Pain

Alyssa arrived at her usual spot when she skipped school. Her friends were already smoking and talking. She smiled when Sydney started to approach her.

"Hey girl," Sydney said. "I need to talk to yah about something?"

"Ok," Alyssa replied. "Shoot."

"Well there's this party this weekend," Sydney said. "And you're invited, Ray here's hosting it?"

"Yeah," Ray laughed. "I'd sure love it if yah came sweet thing."

Alyssa blushed.

"So are you in?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah," Alyssa lit up. "Definitely."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony wasn't normally one to snoop and today was no different as he changed the bed sheets of Alyssa's bed. He carefully extracted each pillow from its case and placed it in the hamper with the rest of Alyssa's clothes. He really didn't expect to find what he did next…

He picked up one of her jackets from the ground. A pack of cigarettes and a lighter tumbled out of the pocket and onto the floor. Tony picked them up and crushed the box with rage. Boy was she gonna be in trouble when she got home!

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Gibbs was eagerly awaiting Tony's arrival to NCIS headquarters that day. He needed to talk to him about the past events in the elevator. He needed to apologize…

When he saw Tony walk in and sit angrily down at his desk Gibbs stood up and walked over to him.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said calmly. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh," Tony had feared this moment all week. "Sure boss…"

Gibbs and Tony walked over to the corner of the stairs and Gibbs faced him as he shrunk against the wall.

"You're gonna fire me now," Tony stared at the bandage on Gibbs face. "Aren't you?"

"Are you kidding," Gibbs snapped. "DiNozzo, you're irreplaceable, why would I ever fire you?"

"Oh well let me think," Tony stated sarcastically. "Maybe because I punched you in the eye, yeah that's it!"

"Well let me just say DiNozzo," Gibbs paused and Tony winced preparing for those words. "Thank you…"

"Thank you," Tony asked. "Did I hit you harder than I thought?"

"Yes thank you," Gibbs smiled. "You're the first to remind me how much of a bastard I really am, you're the first to ever stand up to me."

Tony listened in amazement.

"And for having the balls to stand up to Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Gibbs replied. "Thank you."

"Anytime boss," Tony said still a little shaken up. "Anytime…"

"Just next time," Gibbs slapped the back of his head. "Hit me a little less hard."

"You got it," Tony replied. "I'm gonna go do my work now ok?"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Alyssa and her friends had made their way over to the 7-Eleven on the corner to buy more cigarettes. Sydney being sixteen bought enough for them all and a little under the counter alcohol for later on in the school day. She paid for the items and walked out of the convenient store and back to school.

Alyssa had never felt so alive as she walked along the streets with her friends. She smiled with anticipation of whatever other plans they had for her. She felt like a soldier giving in to her general's wishes at every command.

"Shit," Audrey screamed. "Police, everybody scatter!"

Sydney begun to run and so did the others; Alyssa followed Ray not knowing where he was going and ran alongside him, faster than ever, into the nearby neighborhood. He tossed the alcohol bottle he had been holding and it smashed into a million pieces, the booze spilling everywhere.

At that moment he and Alyssa dove into the bushes and sat down next to one another. Ray was busy fixing the bushes to make it look like they were never there.

"Your quite the runner," Alyssa whispered. "You're really fast!"

"Thanks, he whispered back. "You're not so bad yourself."

She stared into his eyes for a minute; they seemed brighter, happier than the rest of her friend's.

"You're not from this kinda crowd normally," he questioned. "Aren't yah?"

"No," Alyssa whispered back. "I'm not…."

"Hey neither was I," he silently giggled. "But look at me now."

They were interrupted by the bushes now rustling and they both balled up next to one another anticipating the worst.

"Hey you two," Sydney called now showing herself and staring at how close the two were to each other. "The police are gone you two lovebirds can come on out, schools almost over anyways!"

Ray and Alyssa stood up and laughed at one another.

"Hey kid," he held out his hand and shook hers. "You're not half bad."

"You're not so bad yourself," Alyssa shook back and giggled as well. "Nice bush dive by the way I give it a ten!"

The pair laughed all the way back to the school.

**RNR**

**Well is Alyssa gonna get closer to Ray?**

**What will Tony say about the smoking?**

**Reviews make me write faster! :)**


	10. Where's It All Going?

Chapter 10: Where's It All Going?

When Alyssa walked through the door of Tony's apartment she knew she wasn't alone. The feeling of uneasiness continued throughout the house until she reached her room then she found the source of it all.

Tony was sitting on her bed dangling the cigarette box and lighter in his hand, his face was stone cold…

"What the hell were you thinking?" Tony snapped.

"You went my stuff!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"You honestly think I'd allow this," Tony yelled. "This is unbelievable!"

"Give me my smokes," Alyssa lunged for the box. "You bastard!"

"You realize if you light up around here," Tony finally looked at her in the eyes. "This bastard goes to the morgue?"

Alyssa stood there confused.

"When I was an earlier agent I contracted the plague," Tony yelled even louder this time. "Even the smoke from one of these could kill me, do you want me to die?"

"Tony I," Alyssa was shocked. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it," Tony snapped. "You are grounded for the whole weekend!"

"But," Alyssa pleaded. "I have a party on Friday!"

"Not anymore," Tony stood up and walked out into the hallway. "Sorry chica!"

"I hate you," Alyssa screamed, she strutted over to his front door and slammed it. "I fucking hate you!"

After Alyssa got outside she ran faster than her legs could carry her. She wanted to get as far away from Tony as possible. She almost felt bad for what she had said…almost. She didn't totally feel bad because in that moment she had meant what she said and there was no way she was taking it back.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Alyssa ran to the local park. The park bench was cold and uninviting, but she was out of breath so she had to stop. She now did feel bad. She thought of how Tony reacted and his face. She saw not in his eyes fury, but concern. Concern was something she had never seen before...

She found herself wanting Tony by her side. She had never had anyone care so much about her in the way that Tony did. But no, she didn't care Tony hated her and there was no way she could reverse, so her only option? To get the hell out of dodge!

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Yeah," Gibbs hadn't received a single call all night. "Gibbs."

"Boss," Tony sounded frantic. "Boss…"

"Slow down DiNozzo," Gibbs pleaded. "What is going on?"

"It's Alyssa," Tony said. "I got mad at her and she just took off!"

"It's going to be fine DiNozzo," Gibbs replied, grabbing his jacket and rushing off to his car. "We'll find her, I'm coming over, and we'll take two cars."

"Ok boss," Tony said. "I just don't want her to do anything stupid like I would."

"Luckily DiNozzo," Gibbs did a mean back up and sped off. "She's nothing like you…"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Alyssa kept walking down the streets surrounding the outside of the area around Tony's place. She kicked a half-flattened soda can down a storm drain and sat down on the curb. She put her hands on her chin and sighed.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Gibbs and DiNozzo had begun their search. They were already down with Tony's neighborhood and each searching either end of the outskirts of it. Tony tapped his fingers deeply into the steering wheel and sighed repeatedly. He hoped nothing would happen to her…god he hoped!

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Alyssa looked up to see two guys walking her way. She stood up and faced them.

"Hey sweet thang," one of them said, his whole body reeking of alcohol. "How goes it?"

"Uh…" Alyssa backed up slightly.

"Yes," one of them grabbed her by the shoulders. "How goes it?"

"Ah," Alyssa screamed. "Help!"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony heard screams! He heard them clear as day! He sped over to the source and jumped out of his car. He saw the terrified face of Alyssa and the thugs that were surrounding her. She stared at Tony with tears in her eyes. Tony ran over and punched the guy touching her so hard his grandchildren must have felt it. Alyssa gasped.

"Get your hands off of her you bastard," he screamed, pulling out his gun and flashing his badge. "If you don't get out of here in less than five minutes your asses are getting blasted!"

The guys got the message fast and hightailed it out of there. Tony looked back at Alyssa.

"Come on," he smiled. "Let's go home…"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony smiled as he and Alyssa rode home. Gibbs followed behind them after he had been notified that Tony found her.

"Listen Tony," Alyssa was starting to cry. "I'm sorry…"

"Me too," Tony replied. "I am sorry too."

"Why should you me be sorry," Alyssa wiped her eyes. "I'm the horrible being here?"

"No you're not," Tony stated. "I never should've freaked out the way I did."

"I didn't know you'd die," she replied. "I didn't know…"

"Nobody but my team does," Tony smiled. "Well and now you, it's so hard, I can't go anywhere without having an attack."

He pulled out his rescue inhaler.

"This little baby," he squeezed it. "Is the only thing keeping me standing, without it I'd be toast."

"So if I ever stop breathing," Tony continued. "I need you to grab this and I'll take care of the rest."

"Ok," Alyssa smiled a little. "Thanks for beating up those guys for me Tony, geez you throw one heck of a punch."

"Yep," Tony said. "Taught myself to fight, I taught myself everything I know…well except Gibbs' Rules."

"Gibbs Rules," Alyssa asked. "What are those?"

"You'll learn them all one day," Tony replied. "Along with a lot of other things, but for now let's just get home and sleep on it all ok?"

"Ok Tony," Alyssa did smiled this time and rested her hand on his arm. "Let's…"

**RNR**

**Protective Tony came in! **

**And well are things really ok between the two of them? **

**Reviews make me write faster :D**


	11. Somber

Chapter 11: Somber

Alyssa woke up the next morning stiff as a board. Her entire body hurt as well as her head. She stood up and walked over to her bathroom mirror and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like shit. She wondered if she should even get out of bed today.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony woke up and cracked his neck. He craned his head outside of his door and smiled. Alyssa's door was already open, but no one came out of it? Tony put on a shirt and some decent pants and walked over to Alyssa's doorway. There in her bed she lay asleep.

"Alyssa," he sat down next to her on her bed and rubbed her back. "Time to wake up."

Alyssa didn't even stir. She stayed asleep and turned a little in her sleep. Tony held his hand to her forehead. She was hot! He shook his head and stood up. He walked over to his side table reached for his cell, and called Gibbs.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Yeah Gibbs," Gibbs answered. "Oh it's you DiNozzo, what's up?"

"Hey boss," Tony replied. "Alyssa's got a fever so I'm making her stay home, I won't be coming in today, just tell everyone where I am and hold all my calls."

"You got it DiNozzo," Gibbs smiled into the phone. "Have fun with yall's sick day."

"Will do," Tony smiled back unknowingly. "Have fun working, how's your eye by the way?"

"Goodbye DiNozzo…" Gibbs hung up smiling and laughing.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

When Alyssa finally did wake up she looked over at the clock confused. It was eleven o clock. She sat up and rubbed her forehead, her head hurt not as bad as before, but it still hurt. She decided to get up out of bed and check to see if Tony was here. Her prayers were answered when she saw him cooking something in the kitchen.

"Hey kid," Tony smiled looking away from the pot on the stove for a minute. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than before," Alyssa smiled weakly and took a seat on Tony's couch. "Definitely better than before…"

"Well then," Tony smiled and walked over to her for a moment. "How about you just have a seat, grab a book of mine and relax."

"Ok." Alyssa smiled and walked over to Tony's bookcase.

She walked over to Tony's bookshelf. She looked at the books and picked out one, but before she could walk back a small black book fell off the shelf. When she picked it up it read "Tony's Journal". She stared at it for a little bit.

"Would you like to read that?" Tony asked.

Alyssa jumped dropping the book onto the floor and Tony picked it up.

"Because if you want to you can," Tony smiled at her. "I don't mind…"

"Are you sure," Alyssa asked cautiously. "I mean this is really private?"

"I want my story to be known in a sense," Tony walked with her over to the couch. "Besides your soup's ready?"

He pointed to a piping hot bowl of the warm brothy liquid and Alyssa grabbed it.

"Just let me know," Tony started to get up. "If you need anything else…"

"Wait Tony," Alyssa stated, she looked down a little in shame. "Would you read it to me?"

Tony waited a few minutes before replying "sure".

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Team Gibbs had been hard at work without Tony. So far they had cracked four cases and downed a million cups of coffee, ninety-nine of which belonging to Gibbs. He was about to go talk to Ducky when Maria Thompson, Alyssa's social worker appeared before him. He fingered her over to the elevator where he promptly shut it down and let her speak.

"So Gibbs," she smiled. "How are things going with her father?"

"We're still waiting on the verdict," Gibbs replied. "Nothing's come up yet?"

"Well feast your eyes buddy," she held out that day's paper to Gibbs and he read it. "The verdict's out the bastard's gonna be free in five months."

"But," Gibbs gasped. "That means…"

"Yes," Maria nodded her head up and down. "Either we find some way to put him behind bars or Alyssa goes back…"

"But Tony…" Gibbs gasped again.

"He wouldn't have existed…" Maria replied.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Dear Diary," Tony read Alyssa as she sipped her soup listening intently. "Today I taught Sarah how to ride bareback on her horse, I figure if she ever has to ride out of here with or without me then she can now. She gets stronger and older every day, I hope one day we'll be able escape together one day, Sincerely, Tony."

"Wow," Alyssa said. "So full of raw emotion, Tony this is incredible."

"Thanks," Tony shut the book. "I think that's enough for today…"

"Ah man," Alyssa replied disappointed. "Can we read more tomorrow?"

"Maybe," Tony smiled. "Now you need to rest, ok?"

"Ok," Alyssa sunk down into the couch and pulled a blanket over herself. "Thanks Tony."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Gibbs couldn't believe what he had just heard. He simply couldn't believe it! He reached for his phone and dialed the only person he knew he could…

"Tobias," he asked. "I need your help?"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony stared at the little black book. He needed to take a nap as well. He laid his head down and closed his eyes…

_Little Tony sat in his room and wrote. He cried tears onto the pages of his journal as he wrote down every gruesome detail of each day of his life. He needed solid evidence against his father if ever one day he was taken to court for his torturous misdeeds. Suddenly though his bedroom door was pounded on, it was his father again in yet another drunken rage._

_ "Hey Jr," he hiccupped. "Come out and play, I've already got your sister on my team?"_

_ "No," Tony winced, thrusting his journal far under his bed. "I won't!"_

_ "Well then I guess," he broke down his door. "I'll have to recruit you myself!"_

_ He burst through Tony's bedroom door and grabbed him by the wrist. Tony kicked, he bit, he fought but his father still clutched to him. In his other hand he dragged Sarah, with a calm look on her face, but total fear in her eyes. He dragged them both to the kitchen and threw them both to floor. Tony landed with a thud on his side, but fiercely sat back up. _

_ "Now give me your arm," his father burped this time. "Were gonna play my way!"_

_ Tony fought, but his father dragged him over to the stove that had just been lit. The flame reached up high and started to burn Tony's arm. He winced, but refused to cry in front of that horrible man. He jerked backwards and fell to the floor, his arm in his hand, his teeth gritted. Sarah clung to his hips with great fear. _

_ "Now you little ass," his father said. "That's no way to play!"_

_ "I don't play fair," Tony yelled back. "You bastard…"_

_ "Well then," his father hiccupped yet again. "Next time you will…"_

_ Tony stared into the man's eyes. With every bone in his body he wanted to rip his bones out and feed them to the dogs._

Tony awoke in a cold sweat, yelling as Alyssa stared into his eyes right next to him.

"Hey Tony," she grabbed his arm. "Are you ok?"

"It was just a dream," Tony repeated to himself. "It was just a dream…"

Tears fell a little from his eyes.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes," Tony replied. "I'm fine…"

"Ok," Alyssa said. "If you want to talk about it, just as you're here for me Tony, I'm here for you, ok?"

"Ok thanks kid," Tony smiled. "Now go get some rest, it's time for bed."

**RNR**

**Wholly moly! Alyssa's dad is getting free in five months! Will she go back to him or stay with Tony?**

**And Tony having a bad dream, will we ever know more about his past as well as Alyssa's?**


	12. It's The Little Things That Make Me

Chapter 12: It's The Little Things That Make Me

"Come on," Ray said. "I've got something to show yah!"

It was Friday and Alyssa and Ray were going god knows where, Alyssa sure as hell didn't know. All she knew was that she was now following Ray into wherever he wanted to take her. He ran ahead of her and over to the edge of a hill. He smiled as he gazed over the hillside.

"Well," he helped her up onto the rock he was now standing on. "Here we are."

"Wow," Alyssa could see everything from here. "It's amazing up here."

"Yeah," Ray smiled. "You know only I and now you know about this place."

"Well," Alyssa replied. "Let's keep it that way, but why did you never tell any of our other friends?"

"It's my escape from them," Ray replied. "I sometimes hate just standing by the back doors of the school, sometimes I just need to break the cycle and go somewhere else."

"Yeah I understand," Alyssa now pulled out her cigarette pack and dropped it down the hill. "I need to quit smoking, Tony could die from the smoke I produce and I need to keep him alive."

"Yeah you talk a lot about him," Ray kicked a rock. "He seems cool, you're kind of lucky I never knew my dad."

"Oh Tony's not my…I mean yeah," Alyssa continued nervously. "Yeah Tony's cool."

"I'm sorry to say this but Sydney can be so annoying sometimes," Alyssa continued. "I mean she's always about the smoking and shit like that, sometimes I actually want to class."

"The only class I ever wanna go to is Music," Ray replied. "All the others don't matter to me."

"You good at music," Alyssa asked. "I mean you're not tone deaf or something are you?"

"Nah," Ray laughed. "I play guitar, so I can't be tone deaf."

"Well," Alyssa gave him the stink eye. "You can certainly be a bad guitarist and still play."

"You're funny kid," Ray sat down on the giant rock and Alyssa joined him. "You're real funny."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony sat in his desk studying Alyssa's dad's case file. He wanted to just punch out the picture forever. He hated that man so much for whatever he had did to that child and he wanted him to pay!

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Ok so if you really know music," Alyssa asked. "Then identify these lyrics… "Jessie is a friend, oh you know he's been a good friend of mine, but lately something's changed and it ain't hard to define, Jessie's got a girl and I wanna make her mine…""

"Easy," Ray was now splitting a stick in half. "Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield."

"Ok then," Alyssa replied. "Your turn."

"Ok how about this," Ray replied. "It's hard to say what I see in you, wonder if I'll always be with you, words can't say what I can't do, enough to prove it's all for you."

"Easy yet again," Alyssa smiled smugly. "All For You by Sister Hazel!"

"Alright smarty pants," Ray punched her arm. "I bet you can't come up with a harder one?"

"I accept your challenge," Alyssa punched him right back. "Ok how about this one, "Way down here you need a reason to move, feeling pooped, running your state side game, lose your load leave your mind behind baby Jane woah Mexico it sounds so simple I just got to go…""

"Jimmy Buffett, Mexico," Ray replied. "Come on you can better than that?"

"Ok you asked for it," Alyssa continued. "Right here, right now, watching the world wake up from history…"

"Uh oh god that's a toughie," Ray scratched his head. "Uh Right Here Right Now by Tom Petty?"

"Nope," Alyssa smiled. "Right Here Right Now by Jesus Jones."

"Ok so you got me," Ray rolled his eyes sarcastically. "But I still got more than you…well even though you went twice!"

"Well sorreee," Alyssa playfully said. "Mr."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony hadn't been home in hours he was staring deeply into the picture of the man whom he hated so deeply…his father.

"You," Tony crumpled the photo, threw it in his desk and watched it unfold itself. "You're the reason I hate humanity, you boisterous human being!"

"Are you all right Tony," Ziva asked from across the bullpen. "We are the only two here and I can hear everything you say."

"Yes I'm fine Ziva," Tony closed his desk drawer quickly and stood up. "Just a lot on my mind…"

"Alright Tony well I know when something is wrong with you," she grabbed his shoulder with her hand. "And whenever you'd like to talk we can."

"Thanks Zi," he smiled. "Thanks a lot…"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Alyssa and Ray were now laughing and sitting awfully close to one another. She and him practically were touching lips now.

"Uh," Ray smiled dorkishly before almost kissing her. "We should probably head back now?"

"Oh," Alyssa blushed. "Yeah…we probably should."

With that, the pair started to walk down the mountain still continuing to play their lyrics game. Ray was winning.

**RNR**

**Well are Alyssa and Ray getting real close now? ;)**

**And Tony, will he ever let his past come to light?**


	13. Talking To Angels

Chapter 13: Talking To Angels

"The party is tonight Tony," Alyssa informed him and walked over to her mirror and inspected her outfit. "I'll be home before midnight."

"You got it," Tony smiled. "You are getting a ride home from Ray?"

"Yes," Alyssa replied. "I am."

"Well then," Tony noticed that certain gleam in Alyssa's eyes. "Just be careful."

"Yes father," Alyssa replied jokingly. "We're just friends."

"Sure," Tony replied laughing and ducking as Alyssa threw a pillow at his head. "Well anyways have fun at your party tonight."

"I intend to," Alyssa replied. "Now bye."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

When Alyssa walked into Ray's house everyone was in frenzy. People were running everywhere, food and drinks were everywhere and everyone was smiling or having a good time. Alyssa smiled at everyone as she walked by them, but her eyes were set on finding Ray.

"Hey Ray," she said when she finally did. "Great party."

"Thanks," Ray replied. "I'm so glad you came!"

"Me too," Alyssa blushed. "Me too."

"Love the music," Alyssa winked. "Good by Better Than Ezra right?"

"Damn you are good," Ray laughed. "I thought I was winning."

"Dream on boy," Alyssa laughed. "So anyways wha…"

"Alyssa," Sydney yelled, grabbing around her friend's neck, her breath smelling like stale cigarette. "How's my star pupil."

"Hey," Alyssa said sternly. "Sydney."

"Hey girl," Sydney punched Alyssa in the arm. "How's life been treating yah, you haven't hung behind the school with us in a couple of days, what happened huh?"

"Sorry Sydney," Alyssa started to walk off. "I had better things to do."

"What's wrong with her," Sydney asked Ray. "She seems different."

"Yeah," Ray smiled. "I like that side of her better."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony sat in his bed reading when he heard his doorbell ring. He stood up from his covers and walked over to see who it was. When he saw the blue eyed, rugged marine at his door he let him in.

Gibbs walked in carrying a brown paper bag full of food and a couple beers in his hand.

"Thought you might want some dinner," Gibbs stated. "So I stopped by."

"I'm fine," Tony replied. "But thanks boss."

"No problem," Gibbs spread out some Chinese food on Tony's kitchen table and the pair sat down to eat. "None at all."

"So I guess you heard right," Gibbs thrust a newspaper at Tony and he read the top headline. "Alyssa's either gone or unsafe in a couple of months."

"I know," Tony replied. "I hate this bastard so much!"

"Which one are you referring to," Gibbs replied. "This man or your father?"

"Both," Tony threw the paper into the trash. "They can both go rot in hell!"

"Calm down boy," Gibbs replied. "I didn't mean to rile you up, I just thought you deserved to know."

"I know," Tony stopped gritting his teeth. "It's just so hard Gibbs; I thought I was the only one in this kind of situation."

"Not really," Gibbs cracked both beers open. "A lot of people are, you just usually can't tell."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Tony replied. "I just hope one day we can put this case to rest for Alyssa's sake."

"You think I don't," Gibbs laughed. "God knows, this child has been through enough."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Alyssa was now currently sitting outside on Ray's front porch. She had her hands in her palms and was sighing repeatedly. Ray walked outside and sat down next to her. He lifted his jacket and placed it on her carefully.

"I thought you might be cold," he stated. "It is a little chilly out here."

"Yeah," Alyssa replied. "Thanks."

"Hey what's wrong," Ray asked her, he pulled a strand of hair from in front of her eyes. "You don't seem as bright and chipper as usual."

"About what you said before," Alyssa replied. "Tony's not my dad…"

"What," Ray asked. "What do you mean?"

"I'm only in his care," Alyssa started to cry. "Because my father is abusive, I got taken away from him."

"Oh," Ray held her hand now. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Alyssa dried her tears. "It wasn't like you were him."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Don't you ever wish," Tony stated. "That everyone horrible never existed, that we had a Utopia."

"Now you know DiNozzo," Gibbs replied. "Just as well as me that a Utopia can't exist."

"Yeah but imagine the possibilities boss," Tony smiled. "It'd be fantastic."

"Every incredible thing DiNozzo," Gibbs had now finished his beer. "Has its downfall…"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Hey Ray," Sydney was now on the porch with the pair. "Parties' in here doofus!"

"Can't you see I'm busy Sydney," Ray was now mad. "Get out of here!"

"Oh does your little girlfriend have a problem," Sydney replied. "Well she can get over it, it's a party!"

"Will you just," Ray punched her clear across the face. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Come on Alyssa," Ray helped her up. "I'll take you home."

"This isn't over Ray," Sydney held her cheek. "You're dead the next time I see your sorry ass!"

Ray and Alyssa got into his truck and sped off to Tony's place.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

When Ray and Alyssa reached Tony's place Ray parked his car and shut off the engine.

"That was really brave," Alyssa smiled. "What you did to Sydney."

"The bitch deserved it," Ray laughed. "Just stay away from her ok?"

"Will do," Alyssa replied. "Thanks again by the way."

"No problem," Ray and her were even closer now than they were on the rock. "None at all…"

Suddenly Ray leaned in and kissed Alyssa square on the lips. She gasped mentally but gave in. Their tongues battled for dominance for a few moments before Alyssa backed off. Ray smiled at the tail end.

"I have to go," Alyssa smiled. "Thanks again for everything."

"You're so welcome," Ray winked. "Catch yah later Alyssa."

"Bye." Alyssa ran upstairs to Tony's apartment fast.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Gibbs had been long gone and Tony was asleep on the couch and dreaming vividly.

_Tony was walking along his father's farm in the back of the house. He spotted a girl in the far off distance and when she turned around it almost brought tears to his eyes._

_ "Sarah," Tony asked stepping closer and closer to the girl. "Is that you?"_

_ "Yes Tony," Sarah giggled. "It's me."_

_ "But what," Tony asked. "What happened to you?"_

_ "A lot of things happened after you ran away Tony," Sarah replied. "But I just came to say I'm fine, I'm happy now."_

_ "But what's heaven like," Tony asked. "Is it beautiful?"_

_ "Who said I was dead," Sarah replied. "But either way, keep it up with this Alyssa girl, she seems like a good kid."_

_ "How'd you know about her," Tony asked. "I mean…"_

_ "I know everything about you Tony," Sarah reached out and touched his hand. "You're my big brother remember?"_

_ "I know Sarah," Tony was crying now. "And I always will be…"_

_ "Oops," Sarah looked behind herself. "I have to go, but please brother; please fight for this girl, for she can't fight for herself."_

_ "I will," Tony wiped his eyes. "I love you Sarah, goodbye."_

_ "Goodbye Tony," Sarah replied walking off. "I love you too."_

When Tony awoke in reality he was crying and Alyssa was sitting next to him.

"Tony," she asked. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," Tony replied and sat up. "I'm fine, how was your party?"

"Good," Alyssa smiled with pure joy inside. "Just fabulous."

"That's great kid," Tony smiled back. "But we should really be getting to bed it's one am."

"Ok," Alyssa stood up and walked down the hallway with Tony to their bedrooms. "Goodnight Tony."

"Goodnight Alyssa." Tony smiled and walked into his bedroom shutting the door behind him.

**RNR**

**Awww how sweet Ray defending Alyssa like that!**

**And Tony's dream.**

**Does Alyssa have a new boyfriend and what will Sydney do to Ray when she sees him again?**

**Reviews make me write faster! :)**


	14. Thanks We Be Giving

Chapter 14: Thanks We Be Giving

It had been months since Alyssa had kissed Ray and been around Sydney. She and Ray had decided to go back to going to classes and actually getting good grades. Before they knew it Thanksgiving had crept up when on them both and school was out early that day.

"So Ray," Alyssa smiled. "Where are you going for Thanksgiving?"

"To my dad's house," Ray smiled back. "He lives in New York, I don't get to see him that often so this will be nice."

"Wow," Alyssa smiled even bigger. "That'll be cool for you, take lots of pictures for me."

"I will," Ray leaned closer to her. "I also thought I better beat town until the heats off with Sydney."

"You mean," Alyssa stepped closer too. "You have been avoiding Sydney since the party?"

"Yep," Ray hugged her. "Now if you'll please excuse me I need to get home quick so we can pack for the trip."

"Of course," Alyssa smiled big again. "I wouldn't want you to miss that!"

Ray waved goodbye and ran off the catch his bus. Alyssa stood for a few moments before walking off to get into Tony's car. Tony's car however wasn't there, but Gibbs' was. She smiled at him just the same and hopped in, placing her stuff on the floor of the front seat.

"Hey kid," Gibbs smiled. "How was school today?"

"Good," Alyssa smiled back. "How was work?"

"Interesting as always," Gibbs chuckled. "So I guess you're wondering why I'm picking you up."

"Yes," Alyssa replied while popping a piece of fruity gum in her mouth. "I am."

"Well," Gibbs explained. "Tomorrow is hard for Tony, so I told him to stay at work, I'd pick you up, that everything was gonna be easy today and tomorrow for him."

"I know how hard it must be," Alyssa said. "If you must know Agent Gibbs he let me in a little, that's exactly what you all wanted right?"

"Yes," Gibbs placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "That's exactly what we wanted and I thank you for that, I know some things the other's don't as do you, but either way I'm not going to ask what he told you…"

"I will tell you if and only if," Alyssa smacked his shoulder playfully. "You race us to your place immediately, I have an idea!"

"Ok then," Gibbs floored it. "You got it!"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Ziva, Tony and McGee hung around the office typing away and occasionally looking at one another.

"Hey Zi-vah," Tony smiled big. "Whatcha doin for Turkey Day?"

"Nothing much," she replied. "I might take up some reading, maybe a glass of wine?"

"Oh cool," Tony turned his head. "And you McGeek?"

"Just me, myself, and I," he smiled. "And maybe my typewriter."

"Typical author," Tony laughed. "Alone on a holiday!"

"Well what about you," McGee asked sarcastically. "What are your amazing plans, oh great one?"

"Hey," Tony replied. "Don't get your panties in a bunch Elf Lord, if you must know I'm spending it with the kid, Alyssa's probably never had a real Thanksgiving that I know of and well damn it I think she deserves one!"

"Well that's very," Ziva paused. "Fatherly of you…Tony…"

Tony suddenly went silent; he sat back down to type.

"Tony," Ziva suddenly realized what she had done. "I…I'm…"

"It's fine Ziva," Tony said back coldly. "Totally fine…"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"So here's my plan Agent Gibbs," Alyssa stated excitedly. "I know for a fact Tony is going to be alone even with me this Thanksgiving, so I figured we should all make a team "family" effort and cook a whole bunch of food and bring it over to our place."

"Sounds like an excellent idea," Gibbs smiled. "I'll call the others and arrange it, in the meantime if you wanna watch TV or work on my boat you can ok?"

"You got it," Alyssa said. "What part of the boat needs painting again?"

"The front and back are the last parts that need it," Gibbs replied as he pulled out his cell and walked the basement stairs. "If you wanna do that then you can, I'm gonna call the others now and tell them the good news."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Hello Ziva David speaking," Ziva spoke into the phone receiver. "Oh it's you Gibbs?"

"Yes," Gibbs said. "Turn this into a call with McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, and Vance kay?"

"Uh ok," Ziva asked and transferred the lines so that they all could speak to one another at the same time. "But I really don't see what this is about…"

"Well the brilliant girl known as Alyssa," Gibbs smiled as Alyssa giggled. "Has another great idea?"

"Ok so," Alyssa took the phone from Gibbs. "Here's the plan…"

After she had thoroughly explained her plan, everyone paused a moment to take in the information.

"Ok so," Alyssa smiled ear to ear with anticipation. "Everyone knows what to do right?"

"Yep." Everyone answered then each hung up individually.

"Well," Alyssa hung up as well. "This is gonna be great Agent Gibbs."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Alyssa's dad steamed in his cell as he thought about past Thanksgivings with his family. That dumb bitch daughter of his had taken them all away and he wasn't going to suffer any longer. She needed to pay in his mind!

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

When Tony woke up the next morning he was alone, Alyssa had left for somewhere and he was left with nothing with his memories to keep him company.

Alyssa on the other hand was about to burst with excitement. Here, she was going to prepare a Thanksgiving feast for Tony with the whole NCIS family to back her up. Tony had done so much for her she figured it was time to repay him.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Gibbs and Co. were waiting out front of his house for Alyssa.

He wondered if she was ever going to get there. She had only been a licensed driver for about three months now.

Alyssa pulled up to Gibbs' curb and dismounted from her vehicle.

"Hey," Gibbs laughed. "Why don't you ever drive to and from school?"

"I like company," Alyssa shrugged. "Anyways that's not important, what is, is that we need to get over to the grocery stores before they run out of the things we need, now everyone carpool and grab a vehicle."

"Gosh," McGee teased and punched Abby's arm. "She's turning into Tony already, giving us orders like she is."

"Sssh," Abby punched back and McGee laughed. "Stop it now, she's just being nice!"

"Come on everyone," Alyssa smiled. "Let's make this day awesome!"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony sat in his living room, looking through old photo books for some recollection of what it meant to have a family.

He found some photos…mostly of him and Sarah and his mother making everything, his father was nowhere to be seen. Sure, he showed up later and ate, but little conversation was made, then later he would just hit the bar again.

"Geez dad," Tony sighed. "I am so glad I'm nothing like you…"

Tony looked over at the latest DC Post Newspaper.

_"Opening in trial of Neely case."_

Tony scowled, he threw the paper on the ground and stomped it. He couldn't stand to see such atrocity on Thanksgiving.

"I bet you that man doesn't even know the meaning of Thanks," Tony grumbled, staring at Alyssa's father's photograph. "He is an ungrateful human being."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"McGee stop chasing me," Alyssa laughed as she ran though the grocery store, picking out things for the dinner that night. "You look like a mutant from Mars."

"You really think so," McGee had on a funny hat and fake teeth he had won out of the gumball machine with the extra quarters in his pocket. "I thought it was an improvement?"

Alyssa rolled her eyes and Gibbs head-slapped McGee, although he himself was laughing as well.

"Come on everyone," Alyssa asked. "Do you all have everything?"

"Yeah." they all replied.

"Good," Alyssa walked over to the checkout counter with her items. "Let's go then!"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony had been sitting alone for about three hours before hearing a knock at his door. He sat up from his couch and walked over to his door. When he opened he wasn't prepared for what was to come.

"Well hey Tony," Alyssa said. "How's life?"

"You sly devil," Tony replied. "I was worried sick, where have you been?"

"Oh just," Alyssa fingered everyone over. "Doing a little holiday cheer?"

"Happy Thanksgiving Tony." said Ziva

"Yes Anthony," Ducky smiled. "Happy Thanksgiving Tony, now can we be let in?"

"Of course," Tony smiled big. "Everyone come in."

Once everyone made their way inside, Tony helped them all unload the food and stuff and told everyone to do whatever.

For the next three hours music, laughter, and family togetherness filled the small apartment.

Tony heard another knock on his door and he quickly went to open it.

"Well Tony," Tony's neighbor Maria said. "I've never heard this much happiness in your apartment ever?"

"Yes Maria," Tony smiled. "You wanna come in?"

"No it's fine," Maria smiled back. "I'm sure you'd like to spend quality time with your friends?"

"Correction Maria," Tony winked. "They're my family."

Maria winked back and walked back over to her apartment door.

"Hey somebody help me over here," Palmer yelled. "The turkey's done which means it's chow time!"

"Just in time too," Ziva licked her lips. "It's four o' clock and I'm starving!"

Everyone grabbed what they needed, such as the silverware, plates, etc and sat down. Gibbs walked the turkey over to the table and set it down then sat in his own place as well.

"Well," Ducky spoke up. "I think we should all say what we are thankful for."

"Ok Ducky," McGee replied. "I'll start; ok I'm thankful for my family, my friends, my co-workers, this food, and everything in between."

"I am thankful for," Ziva chimed up after McGee was done. "My NCIS family, my friends, my life and this food."

"I am thankful for," Gibbs said. "My family, my friends, the Marines, my wife and daughter, and my life."

"I am thankful for," Abby smiled big. "My family, my friends, Bert, Caff-pow, this food, my life, Jethro the dog, oh the list goes on and on but I'll stop there…"

"I am thankful for," Palmer smiled. "My job, my friends, my family, my life, this Earth, and this food."

"I am thankful for," Ducky chimed up. "Life, friends, family, co-workers, and all that life has to offer."

"I," Alyssa smiled huge. "Alyssa Neely, an thankful for the following, I am thankful for this home, this food, this second chance, most of all I am thankful for Tony DiNozzo, for he taught me how to live."

"Hear hear!" Abby toasted. "Let's propose a toast, to Tony!"

"To Tony!" everyone chimed in.

"To me!" Tony exclaimed.

Once they all had clinked their glasses together, Tony carved the first slice of the turkey.

"You know," Gibbs leaned closer to Tony. "This whole thing was Alyssa's idea."

Tony looked over to Alyssa; she was currently blowing bubbles in her drink along with Ziva.

"And I Tony Dinozzo," Tony smiled. "Am thankful for Alyssa Neely."

**RNR**

**Ok so is prob the longest chapter I've written so far!**

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! :D**


	15. When We Stand Together

Chapter 15: When We Stand Together

**This chapter was based loosely by When We Stand Together by Nickelback (if you don't know the song it's awesome and I fell in love with it immediately)**

**PS PM me or comment if there's anything you'd like to see happen in this story! :D**

"Damn it," Ray exclaimed. "This is not the way I wanted to spend my day but oh well it's for a good cause!"

Ray had come back from New York about two days after Thanksgiving. He had brought pictures and had showed them to Alyssa at the Lunch break. They were simply amazing! Alyssa had seen a particular one with Ray and his father standing in the middle of central park, the empire state building peeking over the trees in the distance.

Ray had stated there were more pictures than that, but those would have to wait.

"So," Ray broke Alyssa's thoughts. "What are you doing for your community service project?"

"I don't know honestly," Alyssa sighed. "I was hoping to volunteer somewhere."

"Yeah me too," Ray smiled. "Maybe we'll see each other around town then hmm?"

"Yeah," Alyssa smiled back. "See yah around I guess, just make sure you don't end up at the same place as Sydney?"

"Ha," Ray laughed snarkily. "She doesn't know the meaning of community service, hell she practically is community service!"

A car horn beeped.

"Hey there's Tony," Alyssa said. "I gotta go Ray catch yah later!"

"Kay," Ray exclaimed back and ran to catch his bus. "Catch yah later!"

Alyssa ran over to the side of Tony's car and hopped in. She smiled at the driver and Tony pulled out of his parking spot.

"So kid," Tony smiled. "How was school today?"

"Pretty good," Alyssa smiled back. "And work?"

"Listen about that," Tony replied. "We have a pretty big case right now, so you're going to NCIS with me for a little bit, kay?"

"Oh," Alyssa said. "Ok that sounds fun; can I help in any way?"

"Probably not," Tony swallowed hard; he didn't want to tell her who the case was on. "But thanks for asking."

"Ok then," Alyssa replied with a big smile. "I'll hang with Abby then."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

When Tony and Alyssa arrived, only Ziva remained in their section of the bullpen, McGee and the boss man were elsewhere.

"Oh hey Alyssa," Ziva smiled. "How's it going?"

"Good," Alyssa replied. "Ziva do you mind me asking two things, where's that sketchpad I was using that one day and where's Abby?"

"Abby," Ziva pondered. "Is probably in her lab, the sketchpad on the other hand, is right here."

Ziva pulled the sketchpad out from under her desk; Alyssa gave her a nervous look.

"Don't worry," Ziva winked, handing her a pencil as well. "I didn't peek."

Alyssa smiled again and ran off towards Abby's lab.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"This is unacceptable Gibbs," Vance banged his fist down on the desk, rattling all of its contents. "He couldn't have escaped!"

"Well he did Leon," Gibbs snapped right back. "We're trying all we can do to find him!"

"You'd better be," Vance put a toothpick into his mouth. "Or else I may have to deport you all!"

"You wanna play games Leon," Gibbs replied coldly. "Well then we can!"

"Alyssa's safety is at risk right now," Vance sat back down and tried to calm down. "Until that bastard father of hers is behind bars once again!"

Gibbs stood there for a few moments before walking over to the metal door and out of Vance's office.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"So Abby," Alyssa asked. "I have this project I have to do for school and I was hoping that one of you guys could help me with it…"

"Ok," Abby was hyped up on Caff-Pow. "What is it?"

"A community service project," Alyssa replied, currently sketching away at something. "We have to volunteer at some place and write at least a paragraph on what we learned and gained from the experience."

"That sounds fun," Abby bounced up and down while she waited for her results. "So where do you want to volunteer?"

"I don't know that's the thing," Alyssa sighed. "There are so many places that need help."

"Why not the local soup kitchen," Abby suggested. "There are lots of people there and either me or Gibbs can hook yah up, we both know some people."

"That sounds just perfect." Alyssa replied, closing her sketchpad and standing up to stretch.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Gibbs grumbled under his breath. He had hoped things wouldn't come to this extreme, but well they did and now it was his job to protect Alyssa at all costs.

"Hey boss," Tony said. "Everything ok, have they found him?"

"No," Gibbs leaned closer to his senior field agent's desk. "But until then I need you to keep Alyssa safe and this time until we don't need to anymore keep her in the dark, and you have permission to punch me again if you really want to."

"Boss I am not going to punch you," Tony replied and rolled his eyes. "But anyways, I really think she needs to know later on, when we catch him."

"Of course DiNozzo," Gibbs replied. "But only then."

"I'll keep the news off in my home," Tony replied. "And all newspapers in my room the second they are picked up."

"Good," Gibbs sat down and started typing an email to Ducky. "Let's keep it that way."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Abby bound up the stairs and over to Gibb's desk.

"Whatcha need Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Well," Abby sat down on his desk. "Alyssa here needs to do some community service for school, I was thinking of taking her down to the soup kitchen we both volunteer at."

"Sounds good Abs," Gibbs kissed her forehead. "See yah later, just remember to be careful."

"Of course," Abby winked discreetly. "We'll be back soon."

With that, Abby and Alyssa ran off towards the elevator.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

When Abby and Alyssa arrived at the soup kitchen. Alyssa looked around the outside first.

"It's so dismal," Alyssa said, almost disappointed. "But if it works?"

"Yeah," Abby placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go in, I'll scan you in under my ID."

Abby and Alyssa walked in, Abby signed in and Alyssa looked around. There were some people in line, some children played, adults talked.

"Oh hey Abby," a man said. "Isn't today a work day?"

"Yeah," Abby pushed Alyssa forward a little. "But not for this one, this here's Alyssa, Chad."

"Well hey Alyssa," Chad said. "I'm Chad, have you ever volunteered here before?"

"Nope," Alyssa smiled and shook hands with Chad. "I have to do a school community service project so I thought this would perfect."

"Well then," Chad smiled. "Let's get you an apron and get you started on kitchen work, then maybe later a little interaction with some of our people."

"Ok," Alyssa followed him. "I guess I'll see you later Abby?"

"Yep," Abby saluted. "I'm needed back at the fort!"

Alyssa laughed and followed Chad off to the kitchen.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Alyssa had now been working for three hours straight. She had served about probably a little more than fifty people hot meals. Now she was on to interaction with some of the people.

So far she had played a round of Go Fish with three elder people, drew with some of the younger kids, and talked to some of the adults. She was looking for someone else to talk to.

In a corner sat a teenager, probably about her age. Alyssa walked over with a wide smile on her face and introduced herself.

"Hey there," Alyssa smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Alyssa, what's your name?"

"Audrey," the girl smiled and stood up to greet Alyssa. "So what are you here for?"

"Volunteer work for my school," Alyssa led her over to an empty table. "But if I could I'd volunteer here more."

"Well then," Audrey said. "Welcome to the jungle as I like to call it, so do you live here?"

"Not in the shelter, but in the city," Alyssa smiled. "I live with an NCIS agent."

"Wow," Audrey exclaimed. "Seriously, that must be so fun; I've always wanted to go into law enforcement!"

"Yeah it's cool," Alyssa said. "It can get boring at times, but the boredom passes fast."

"Yeah," Audrey tapped the table with her fingers. "Like life here, all I wanna do is escape, but sadly I can't, my family lost our house a couple months ago, we've been living here ever since."

"Geez, well I know what that's like," Alyssa replied. "I'm a foster child myself, so I don't really have a permanent home, I was taken away from my father."

"Geez," Audrey replied. "I'm sorry, I thought losing a house was enough, but losing a family that must be even tougher."

"Well," Alyssa pulled her hands out from the table. "I got used to it…"

"This," Audrey pulled out an old time photograph from inside her pocket. "This is my family, my mom, my dad, my brother, and me."

"We can't afford a digital camera," Audrey smiled. "So we bought an old one real cheap and took this one picture."

"You look pretty," Alyssa replied. "Very pretty."

"It was Sunday, you know the lord's day," Audrey laughed. "We would always dress in the best clothe we had on that day, lord above getting my brother into his was a nightmare!"

"I'll bet," Alyssa laughed. "I never had anything as nice as that?"

"Really," Audrey smiled. "Well how about one day we go shopping together, get some nice things, how about that?"

"Sounds great," Alyssa said. "One day I hope we will."

"You ever gonna come back here," Audrey asked full of hope. "You know to help out?"

"Maybe," Alyssa sighed. "I can't say for sure, but one day after today we'll see one another again okay?"

"Yeah," Audrey smiled big. "I believe you, believe me when I say I'm not going anywhere for a while."

Alyssa and Audrey joked and laughed for about thirty minutes before it was three o' clock, Abby would be coming soon.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Gibbs walked down to Abby's lab with high hopes. He brought with him a full Caff-Pow for faster progress. When he walked in though, Abby wasn't there. He walked over to her keyboard and read a note she left.

Dear Gibbs,  
>I went to go pick up Alyssa. The results are on my computer, you know my password if it locked itself.<p>

Sincerely,

Abby

Gibbs smiled and pulled up the results.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

When Abby came, Alyssa was still talking to Audrey. Abby walked over and tapped Alyssa on the shoulder.

"Hey kid," Abby smiled big. "Are you ready to go?"

"Oh yeah," Alyssa was kind of sad; she never wanted to leave now that she had been talking to Audrey. "Oh Abby meet Audrey, I've been talking to her for the past hours."

"Oh hello Audrey," Abby smiled. "I'm Abby; I guess I volunteer on days you're not here, or something?"

"Yeah most likely," Audrey smiled. "Either that or my parents get the food on those days."

"Ok," Abby replied. "Well Alyssa we really gotta go, it's starting to get dark and Tony's got you guys' dinner waiting."

"Ok," Alyssa stood up and held her hand out to Audrey. "It was incredible to meet you Audrey; I know we'll see each other again some time."

"Definitely," Audrey smiled and shook back. "Have fun with your dinner."

"I will," Alyssa started to walk off. "I'll see you when I do."

Audrey sat back down, crossed her arms, and smiled.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

It was now the next day and Alyssa was tired, but happy and fulfilled. She had completed her paragraph and her community service. She now sat in class waiting for her turn to go.

"Just tell the teacher you want to go," Ray nudged her shoulder. "Raise your hand don't wait for her to call your name?"

"Alright," Ms. Gregory said. "Anyone else want to share?"

"Me." Alyssa piped up and walked to the front of the class.

"Well my report is entitled "When We Stand Together"," Alyssa began. "I volunteered my time at the local soup kitchen, there I met a lot of very nice people, I met a girl of about our age who has lost everything she owned, her house, her stuff, but not her family, I talked to her for a few good hours, her name was Audrey Freedom, she told me that she loved her last name, drawing, singing, and writing."

Ms. Gregory smiled and urged Alyssa to continue.

"She told personal stories," Alyssa smiled. "She told me we had to go shopping together some day and buy nice things for ourselves, we became good friends in just one day, all the other goers of the soup kitchen were nice as well, they all stood in line for their food and each one plastered a smile on their face, I never knew how many people in just our city needed food, it made me think that all the food we throw away could feed a small nation."

"We are all thankful for all we have," Alyssa smiled even bigger this time. "We all want to have nice things and some of us do, some of the people in this world however are just playing a game of chance with their lives, they are trying win the game of life and happiness, I learned through community service at this soup kitchen that things could be worse for me and my friends, also I learned that when we stand together and work together we can all win the "game of life" as they call it and help others such as the poor souls at the kitchen win as well, thank you."

Everyone clapped. Ray stood up and clapped loudly and others followed in his path. Alyssa smiled huge. She knew she was getting an A on this one.

**RNR**

**So anyways like I said before if anyone has any ideas they'd like to pitch to me of what they'd like to see happen in this story then feel free to comment them or PM them to me! :)**

**Peace**


	16. Tasting Freedom

Chapter 16: Tasting Freedom

**I'm kind of tired, my knee pain woke me up at 3am and it hurt really bad so if parts of this don't make sense I'm sorry.**

Alyssa awoke to strumming on a guitar. Tony was playing and playing great! Alyssa quickly got out of bed and walked into the hallway for a better listen. Tony was playing and singing "The Painted Desert" by 10,000 Maniacs, one of Alyssa's favorite songs.

Alyssa suddenly emerged herself from the hallway to right in front of Tony.

"Hey kid," Tony smiled. "Have a seat, stay awhile."

"Uh sure," Alyssa perched herself right next to Tony. "Thanks Tony."

"No prob," Tony continued to play the last few lines of the song. "So anything you wanna play?"

"Why are you asking me," Alyssa laughed. "My guitar's been outta tune for years, plus I only know one song."

"And I know many songs," Tony replied. "Grab your guitar, we're gonna have some fun this morning."

"Oh ok," Alyssa ran off into her room to find what Tony told her to get, once she did she ran back to his side. "So what are we gonna play?"

"Whatever you want kid," Tony laughed. "Look through my books and find a song you like."

"Ok," Alyssa smiled and reached for one. "Hmm…"

Tony was just starting to play "Pinch Me" by Bare-naked Ladies just as Alyssa found a song.

"Here's the one song I know," Alyssa opened up to copy of it. "Let's play this together!"

"You'll Be In My Heart," Tony read. "You know Phil Collins?"

"Of course," Alyssa replied. "I wasn't raised under a rock Tony?"

"Ha," Tony laughed. "Of course not, ok so we start off like this…"

Alyssa and Tony both reached for the same chord and strummed, switching when needed.

"Come stop your crying it will be alright…" Tony sang first.

"Just take my hand, hold it tight…" Alyssa smiled and sang back.

"I will protect you from all around you," Tony sang the whole line this time and strummed in perfect harmony. "I will be here don't you cry…"

They worked their way through the song. They were now at the ending.

"Just look over your shoulder…" Tony sang.

"Just look over your shoulder…" Alyssa sang.

"Just look over your shoulder," Tony finished. "I'll be there…always…"

They finished strumming at the same time and Alyssa rubbed her fingers.

"My calluses are gone," Alyssa laughed. "I never expected guitar to hurt after so long."

"Yeah it takes those to play longer so it hurts less," Tony smiled. "You're really good you know?"

"Thanks," Alyssa smiled. "You are too, what other songs do you know?"

"A lot," Tony replied. "As for those I'm really good at I would have to say, You'll Be In My Heart, Solsbury Hill, Sister Christian, Black Balloon, and The Painted Desert."

"Wow," Alyssa said. "I wish I knew that many…"

"Here," Tony handed her one notebook. "It's got the chords and everything written down."

"What," Alyssa was shocked. "I can't except this Tony…"

"It's fine," Tony strummed the beginnings of another song. "I already know them all by heart."

Alyssa smiled as Tony closed his eyes for a moment as he played, she could only imagine what he was thinking about.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Gibbs pressed his forehead with his fingers to what felt like all the way down to the bone. Alyssa's father was still on the loose and he had no ideas to where his whereabouts were. Authorities stated also that he was armed…

Gibbs could only hope…

In reality men and woman both went out and fought evil with weapons and shit like that. In fantasy worlds heroes came from distant planets and fought evil with their bare hands. Gibbs wasn't only hoping for a hero right now, but a miracle would work as well.

He had told Tony to take the day off and stay with Alyssa all day, but tomorrow Tony had to come in by regulations and he supposed that Alyssa would be coming with him, or going somewhere with a friend.

Gibbs walked along the hallway, he really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now, but he needed to see Abby's results. Gibbs grabbed a Caff-Pow from the machine on his way down.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Shit McGee," Abby cussed. "Don't lose him there!"

"I'm on it Abs," McGee yelled back. "If you would stop breathing down my fucking neck then maybe I could focus!"

Abby was shocked, McGee never cussed, never, so she knew he was pissed and backed off, backed right into Gibbs.

"Oh hey Gibbs," Abby was nervous, she had never seen Gibbs so stressed in her life, she unconsciously started talking a mile a minute. "We didn't lose him I swear, we even have proof, go check the computer if you want, I mean seriously."

"Abs," Gibbs handed her the Caff-Pow. "Calm down, I'm not mad at you or anything…"

"You're not," Abby calmed down mentally just a little. "Ok that's good cuz I could have sworn…"

"Ok Abs," Gibbs walked over to the computer. "Just tell me what we got here…"

"He's making his way over here slowly," Abby was still nervous to be right next to McGee at that point. "It does take a while to get from the prison to here, but we estimate he should be here by tomorrow afternoon or night, whichever comes first, unfortunately we can't tell you where he comes into the city."

"That's fine," Gibbs kissed her cheek. "I'll have the Vance put the agency on high alert."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"So kid," Tony didn't even call her Alyssa anymore. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know," Alyssa shrugged. "Somethin fun I guess."

"Well why don't we make it a day on the town," Tony suggested. "Go see a few things, go a few places…"

"Ok that sounds great," Alyssa smiled. "Let me go get dressed."

"Hey kid," Tony called out while Alyssa was getting dressed. "Have you ever really seen the city?"

"No," Alyssa was a little embarrassed. "I haven't…"

"Well then," Tony smiled. "That's what we're doing today then!"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Alyssa and Tony made it down to the street and to Tony's car, the air seemed cool and crisp. Everything was perfect so far. Tony and Alyssa got in the car, cranked the engine and tunes, and took off on their, or at least what Tony promised to be, awesome day.

When they drove into the outskirts of the city, Alyssa suddenly jumped forward and gasped.

"Tony," Alyssa pointed. "Is that it?"

"Oh yes," Tony smiled back. "That's it."

Alyssa rolled down her window and looked around. The buildings were so tall and beautiful, people littered the streets, all laughing and carrying on conversations. They all seemed so happy.

"Were gonna park here," Tony smiled and pulled into a parking space. "Ok, then walk back here, luckily there's no parking meter so we can go out on the town as long as we want."

"Sounds excellent," Alyssa bounded off already. "Come on Tony, times a wasting!"

Tony smiled huge and followed Alyssa off to wherever the path would take them.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"I'm sorry Gibbs," Vance exclaimed. "But I can't just put a whole agency on patrol for one person!"

"Well excuse me for thinking you'd actually care for a little girl Leon," Gibbs replied coldly and sarcastically. "I'm sorry for thinking you actually had a heart!"

"I do Gibbs," Vance stared at the photo of his two children on his desk. "But I just can't do this, it's impossible to find one man in this city without having a bunch of agents running around trying to find him."

"Fine," Gibbs replied and stood up to leave. "Forget I even mentioned it then…"

"Gibbs," Vance replied. "It's for all of our safety and you know that!"

"Whatever Leon," Gibbs replied and slammed the door. "Just forget it!"

Vance rubbed his forehead.

Gibbs grumbled and cussed Vance out under his breath and walked on.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Hey Tony look," Alyssa exclaimed. "Look at the cool animal looking hats!"

"Sweet," Tony replied. "Let's go in!"

"Welcome," the shop owner said. "How can I help you?"

"Yeah," Tony replied pointed at the hats. "We'd like to try on two of those hats."

"Ok," the woman smiled big. "Take your time."

"Come on Tony," Alyssa tugged on his sleeve. "Let's go!"

Alyssa grabbed the one that looked a brown dog and Tony grabbed one that looked an alligator. They went over to the mirror and looked at themselves, they started laughing. Tony pulled out his cell phone and snapped a few pictures of them sticking their tongues out and such. The pair laughed even more when they saw the pictures.

"Well," Tony asked Alyssa. "Do you like the hat?"

"Oh yes," Alyssa replied. "It's warm and nice."

"Do you want it," Tony asked. "Cuz I'll pay for it?"

"Oh ok," Alyssa smiled. "Thanks Tony."

"No prob," Tony led her over to the cashier. "We're gonna purchase this one."

"Ok," the cashier smiled. "Hope you enjoy it!"

"I will!" Alyssa exclaimed and burst through the front door of the shop after Tony paid for the hat, eager to get to their next destination.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Ziva David always worked faster with her earphones in. So here she was listening to Dreams So Real on repeat, singing "Rough Night In Jericho" to herself over and over again.

Gibbs was beginning to find the tapping of keys very redundant. Finally he broke and stood up, gathering his gun and such in a frenzy.

"You know what," Gibbs said. "Screw Vance, we're gonna go stop him ourselves!"

"Gibbs," Ziva had heard him even over her music. "Please calm down, the authorities are already hard at work today and tomorrow they informed they will be working even harder, now sit down and calm down!"

Ziva's sudden outburst shocked both Gibbs and McGee. Gibbs did as she told him to and grumbled to himself yet again.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Alyssa stared wide-eyed at the Washington Monument and nearly fainted when she realized how tall it was.

"Tony are you sure," Alyssa asked. "I mean it's so tall."

"Come on kid," Tony laughed. "I'll be right behind you the whole time, nothing's gonna happen to you."

"I trust you Tony," Alyssa held his hand as he flashed his ID at the guard. "I really do…"

"Come on," Tony smiled. "Because I work for the government we get to cut in line a little, and by a little I mean a lot, so come on!"

Alyssa and Tony bound up each step with ease, when they had finally made it to the top they caught their breath before looking out onto the city.

"I see the White House," Alyssa exclaimed. "I wish I had a camera."

"Well why didn't you ask," Tony laughed and handed her his small portable digital camera. "I saved it for this and for anything else."

"Thanks," Alyssa exclaimed and grabbed it snapping a few photos. "Here, take one of me in the window."

"Ok," Tony smiled and snapped a photo of Alyssa. "Hold still."

"Didja get it," Alyssa replied. "Didja?"

"Calm down," Tony replied laughing. "Don't worry I got it."

"I feel free," Alyssa closed her eyes and stretched out her arms. "Like a waving flag."

Tony smiled and laughed at her antics.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

So far in their day Tony and Alyssa had seen many things. Funny hats, the entire city from one monument, street performers with puppets and such, ate at a wonderful restraunt, and were now in a beautiful park.

Alyssa had run over to the swings to go have some last minute fun before they had to go home. Tony took his rightful place on the bench across from the park.

A small, elderly woman sat down next to Tony and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Hey Tony," Alyssa ran over to him. "Can you hold this?"

"Of course." Tony replied and took her hat.

"Is she yours?" the woman pointed to Alyssa who was now running back over to the swing she had been on.

"Uh," Tony paused for a moment before answering her. "Yes…she's mine."

"Such a beautiful girl," the woman smiled and took Tony's hand in hers. "You and your wife are very lucky."

"Yeah," Tony smiled and watched as Alyssa was swinging back and forth, eyes closed, a huge smile plastered across her face. "We are very lucky…"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Alyssa and Tony now sat in the grass in front of the playground and watched the sun start to set.

"You know," Alyssa said. "I used to when I was little wish I was a bird."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"So I could fly away whenever I wanted to," Alyssa smiled. "Did you ever want to be anything?"

"I wanted to be a hero," Tony replied. "Just to help someone one day."

"Well," Alyssa looked at him. "Mission accomplished."

Tony smiled.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

When they had made it back to the car Alyssa and Tony both got in and Tony pulled out onto the busy street for home.

"So," Tony asked Alyssa. "Did you have fu…"

He looked over at her, she was asleep.

"Oh," Tony smiled. "I guess I'll take that as a yes."

**RNR**

**Awww more bondage.**

**I'm almost sad to end this story soon. **

**I know you all will be mad at me but this story will probably only have three more chapters, maybe four.**


	17. Holding Out For A Hero

**This is probably going to be the longest chapter there is in the story but still. I added a new character named Cricket :D Anyways story time everyone *says in a creepy voice* **

**Personally I am an atheist but I do mention god in here a couple times, I really find it all a bit farfetched, BUT (major but there) I don't discourage other's in believing at all!**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 17: Holding Out For A Hero

Alyssa woke up that morning with a headache, it was raining. She could feel in her heart that something weird was going to happen that day, although she couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was Saturday so she had no school. She immediately reached over to her side table and dialed Ray's number.

The phone rang a few times, but he didn't pick up so she flipped the phone back shut. She sighed and stepped into the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror.

"Why," she asked her reflection. "Why does he like me, he could have his choice of any of the pretty girls in our school and he chooses the ugly duckling known as me?"

"Because," Tony's voice said from next to her. "He likes you…and no one else."

"Oh Tony," Alyssa replied. "You scared me, what are you doing in here?"

"Just came to tell you I'm going to work today," Tony said. "We're on high alert because of your father, so I need to be there, any plans for today?"

"Don't know yet," Alyssa said, she knew by now her father was out of jail. "Tried to get a hold of Ray, but no answer, with my luck he's still sleeping."

"Just find something to do," Tony rolled his eyes. "And it better not be him."

"Tony," Alyssa exclaimed. "You honestly think I'd…"

"Well you are a teenage girl," Tony laughed as she threw a pillow at his head. "All I'm saying is to be careful."

"Yes father," Alyssa joked yet again. "Now if you'll excuse me aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"You know I believe you've been spending too much time with Gibbs," Tony laughed. "His sarcasm has worn off on you!"

"Get out," Alyssa punched his shoulder. "And go to work will yah, I'll be fine?"

"I know you will," Tony replied. "It's just my job to protect you from anything that may cause harm."

"I understand," Alyssa replied, pushing Tony out of her room. "I promise if I make plans with Ray or anyone else I will text you and tell you what's going on?"

"Promise?" Tony asked holding out his pinky.

"Promise." Alyssa smiled and intertwined her pinky finger with his.

"Alright then," Tony nodded. "Well I'm leaving, if you need anything at all please call me."

"Ok Tony," Alyssa complained. "Get your rear in gear, or Gibbs will be pissed."

"I see your logic," Tony replied walking out the door. "Have fun today!"

Alyssa gave him a thumbs up and he smiled all the way to his car.

****** Hetalia ******

Tony arrived in the bullpen and set his stuff down fast. He ran off to MTAC where everyone else was. Jenny stood there with a receiver in her ear; right next to her was Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee in that order. Their eyes were all fixed on the giant TV screen, they were hoping today was Alyssa's father's downfall.

"So," Tony replied smugly. "Am I late to the party?"

"It's only begun," Jenny smiled and replied, Gibbs handed him some earphones. "We might get lucky this time?"

"Let's hope," McGee said. "We're going live in fifty seconds."

Tony swallowed hard, trying not to show fear. Fear made a person weak in his mind and if he gave into it, he'd surely drown. He needed to be strong for Alyssa's sake.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Alyssa's heart wasn't in whatever she wanted to do that day. She had hoped to get out of the house that day and just take a walk with or without Ray. But either way she had managed to entertain herself for the past three hours. She was on the brink of insanity though…

"Uggh," she exclaimed. "There's nothing to do in this god forsaken house!"

Suddenly though her cell phone beeped and lit up with a new text message.

_Text From Ray Harrison_

_ Hey, wanna meet up at the old abandoned apartments on fifth avenue today, just figured it'd be fun to hang "alone" with you if you know what I mean ;)_

_ Catch yah later girl_

_ Ray_

Alyssa almost squealed. Ray wanted to meet her for "something special" and she could barely wait. She looked at the text one last time to make sure it was real before getting extremely excited, once she double checked the message, she began to change into her best casual clothes for she knew the next few hours would be amazing!

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony waited for the inevitable to happen, even though it hadn't yet. Alyssa's father had so far stopped at one gas station to fill up his rental car, one McDonalds to eat, and about fifty stop lights. Tony was almost becoming bored with the whole situation. He picked at the undersides of his fingernails whilst waiting for something interesting to occur. Suddenly though his phone vibrated, he pulled it out of his pocket.

_Text from Alyssa Neely_

_ Hey Tony just texted you to say Ray's meeting me somewhere for the day so no worries. _

_ TTYL (Talk To Yah Later)_

_ ;) _

_ Alyssa_

Tony breathed a sigh of relief, he had been so worried about her ever since he left that he forgot to breathe. Her little check in had helped aid in his mentally congested throat.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

The skies were cloudy, but clear. Alyssa had her favorite hoodie around her torso and her head held high, as she walked along. She still had that little feeling that something bad was going to happen today, but she couldn't let the possible future rule her today. People stepped around her sides and rushed on to where they needed to be that day. The rain had stopped falling about an hour ago and birds came out of hiding and flew away.

"You know," Alyssa said to one particular bird that happened to look at her before taking off. "I'm still jealous of you…"

The bird let out a tweet and flew off. Alyssa smiled and continued on her way.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony was probably the most bored human being on earth right now. He sure felt bored. His head was pounding from anticipation and hunger.

"Tony," Gibbs placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Why don't go get some food, you look like you're about to pass out?"

"Ok," Tony snapped out of his clouded head. "Thanks boss."

"Don't worry," Ziva smiled. "We won't let him get away Tony."

"Thanks Zi," Tony rarely called her that. "Thanks…"

Tony stood up and left for the break room. He had left his coffee cup in MTAC so he just decided to get a new one before moving on to the food. He felt his heart drop in the pit of his stomach when he saw the woman standing next to him, he wanted to be alone right now, he tried to walk around her but they collided before he could continue back to MTAC. She helped him pick his coffee cup.

"Oh my gosh," she said frantically. "I am so sorry I honestly am so clumsy here let me help you with that!"

"Oh no it's fine," Tony looked at the girl. "It was my fault."

"Sorry I'm new here and my team leader asked me to get coffee for everyone," she smiled sincerely and reached over to the coffee machine. "She's kind of a pain in the ass, but I like working here so much I figured I'd put up with her ass, how long have you worked here?"

"A while," Tony smiled back he knew she had the "newbie jitters" as so many called it. "It has its moments, right now I'm legally stalking someone in MTAC."

"Hah you're funny," she laughed. "I'm Cricket Donavan by the way."

"Cool," Tony extended his hand. "Tony Dinozzo, I love your name, it's so unique."

"Thanks," she replied. "My mom said when I was a baby a cricket jumped on her stomach when I was inside of her and stayed there so she named me cricket."

"Sweet," Tony replied. "Well let me get my food, and then I can walk you to where you need to go ok?"

"Ok," Cricket smiled, her dimples reaching her blue eyes, the freckles on her face crinkled in half. "I need to go to Andrea Bullock's team."

"Ok." Tony observed her as she went about her business. She had piercing blue eyes, flaming red hair, and freckles all over her cheeks. Tony figured if she didn't look twenty Gibbs would've been all over her, but of course he wouldn't say that out loud, but still…she was a redhead.

"Ok," Tony had grabbed a muffin and coffee. "Let's go to your team, I'll carry two of those if you'd like me to?"

"Thanks." Cricket smiled and closed her eyes all the way.

NCIS – NCIS - NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony and Cricket walked all the way back to Andrea's team location, when they got there though Andrea didn't seem happy by their return.

"Hey didn't I send for coffee twenty minutes ago," Andrea snapped. "Cricket one more screw up and I'll make sure you never get a job anywhere in this area!"

"B-But," Cricket blubbered; Tony could tell she was on the verge of crying. "But Andrea I…"

"Andrea," Tony spoke up and slammed the coffee cup down on her desk. "I think this is my fault, I started talking to Cricket here and we lost track of time, now I work for Leroy Jethro Gibbs and he knows some people, so I'll have you fired if you hereby utter another bad word to this girl here, deal?"

"Yes sir Tony," Andrea cowered a little when he spoke. "You may go have another chance at bringing me something today Cricket."

"Thank you maam." Cricket said more confidently.

Tony smiled and tugged Cricket's arm, she and him walked off.

"Hey thanks," Cricket said. "That took guts, how can I repay you?"

"Aw Andrea's nothing once you put her in her place," Tony replied. "And the only thing I could possibly want you can't give me."

"What's that?" Cricket's voice was so innocent.

"The safety of my er…daughter," Tony replied. "Her father is stalking her right now and I am trying to protect her."

"Oh," Cricket replied. "Tony just get a restraining order against your husband then?"

"No I'm not gay," Tony replied. "Alyssa is my foster child."

"Oh that's cool," Cricket replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Well being a foster child myself, I'm glad to see others taking that step, I hope you catch this guy Tony, I wish I could watch but right now I have to go get Andrea's latest demand!"

"Hah have fun with that," Tony laughed. "Well I'll see yah around I guess?"

With that Cricket ran off to wherever and Tony walked back to MTAC, they must have been worried he'd been gone that long.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

When Tony got back into the bullpen, Gibbs was packing up with Ziva by his side.

"Hey," Tony was immediately dragged down the hall by Gibbs. "Where we going?"

"Street patrol," Gibbs explained. "Jenny and McGee are watching him by camera."

"Oh," Tony replied. "I'm sorry I took so long, I was talking to this new girl named Cricket."

"Oh," Ziva replied. "That's where you were for so long, she must be pretty interesting then Tony?"

"Ziva please," Tony replied. "I merely helped the girl out."

"Whatever you say Tony," Ziva winked. "Anyways you're with Gibbs, I'm going alone."

"Yes sir," Tony saluted her and Ziva punched him in the arm, he winced in pain. "Ok fine."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

When Alyssa arrived at the doors of the apartment building she walked right on in, she pulled out her phone to check the number of the apartment Ray had told her to meet him in. Once she did that she picked the lock on the door of the apartment and walked right on in.

"Ray," she called. "I'm here."

"Good," a voice replied. "Cuz I've been waiting."

Alyssa jumped and looked around, that voice sounded so familiar, but it sure as hell wasn't Ray!

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Gibbs pulled up at the curb of main street with Tony in the passenger seat, they watched carefully as Ziva rounded the curb and parked her car away from the others, so as not to draw attention.

The careful trio waited patiently.

Tony gulped.

Gibbs tapped on the steering wheel.

Ziva breathed in and out deeply.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"You," Alyssa scowled and backed up from the man. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Did I raise you on that language," the man snickered. "Besides I just came here to see my wonderful daughter."

"You," Alyssa emphasized you. "Didn't raise me at all, Tony's been more of a father to me than you ever were, you selfish bastard."

"He's playing you Alyssa," her father withdrew a knife and showed it to her, she maintained eye contact with him the whole time. "You think he honestly would've taken your sorry ass if it wasn't for me, he's only in it for his own glory!"

"No," Alyssa refused to believe him. "That's not true!"

"It is," Alyssa father moved closer. "And you know it!"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony gritted his teeth and cracked his knuckles. Gibbs was clearly annoyed.

"Sorry boss," Tony said. "I'm just scared."

"You of all people DiNozzo," Gibbs replied. "I figured would never admit that."

"Just am boss," Tony replied. "I'm not gonna lie."

"I should hope not," his cell phone rang and he answered it. "Yeah Gibbs."

"_Gibbs,"_ Jenny said spastically. "_We lost his signal, are you on patrol?"_

"Yes Jen," Gibbs replied. "Not to worry."

With that he shut his phone, but both he and Tony suddenly jumped when they heard a frantic knocking on their car window.

It was Ray!

"Hello Agent Gibbs," Ray stated frantically. "Do you happen to know where Alyssa is, she's not answering her phone, and she never doesn't answer her phone?"

"She sent me a text saying she was with you!" Tony was starting to panic.

"That's impossible," Ray answered. "I've been cleaning my house all day."

"Well if she didn't get the text from Ray then who…" Tony paused and looked at Gibbs. "Oh my god!"

"Code red," Gibbs grabbed his gun and bolted out of his car, he dialed McGee's number faster than lightning while Tony and Ray ran behind him. "McGee I need Alyssa's cell phone traced right the second!"

"Ok boss," McGee did his thing then replied. "She's in the abandoned apartment buildings a block away from you."

"God bless you McGee," Gibbs then hung up and fingered Ziva to jump from her car and follow him and the others. "Come on yall we got a girl to save!"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Alyssa was playing a game of cat and mouse with her father right now. They were talking and moving in a circle. His weapon in front of him the entire time.

"Honey," he said sweetly. "Why don't you come home to daddy, I know he's been bad but maybe you can forgive him, Tony's the real bastard here?"

"I can't," Alyssa was in tears. "I can't believe someone could actually play me like that."

"Don't worry sweetie," her father said seductively. "I know how you feel, I've been played before."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Gibbs, Ray, Tony, and Ziva bust through the doors of the abandoned apartments as Ziva was tracing her cell phone.

"She's in the first apartment on the second floor," Ziva said. "Ray and I will call and wait for the police, go!"

"You got it Zi," Tony replied as he and Gibbs ran off. "We'll get him this time!"

Gibbs and Tony took their positions on either side of the door, Gibbs nodded at Tony as he prepared to knock the door down.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Alyssa could feel her father's heartbeat almost in the air. His breathing was becoming heavy, he was holding the knife as if he was set to kill. Alyssa waited patiently, she prayed to god above that she would be saved from someone.

"C'mere," he lunged at her with the knife. "Bitch!"

Alyssa caught his arms, the knife inches from her face, the two struggled for a few moments before Tony and Gibbs came busting in, their guns pointed.

Alyssa looked at the look on Tony's face, her attention diverted for too long, her father took the knife and stabbed her right under the heart, but not before she managed to push him into and out of a broken window. Down he tumbled to the pavement below. Alyssa held her side in extreme pain.

"Alyssa," Tony cried, running over to her. "Hang on, c'mon you've got to hang on!"

"Tony…" she replied weakly before passing out.

The paramedics and policemen, followed by Ray and Ziva came busting into the room as well. They immediately picked up Alyssa and ran her out of the room, leaving Tony with his bloodstained hands and Gibbs staring downward at her dead father.

Ziva escorted Tony down the stairs, his eyes soaked with tears, he was weeping. Gibbs stood with Ray for a few moments before deciding to drive him to hospital to see Alyssa.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony watched as they loaded Alyssa into the ambulance and the tears came raining down once again. When he got into Ziva's car, she started it up and immediately hugged him.

"If god wills it," Ziva kissed Tony's cheek. "She will live!"

Tony nodded and Ziva pulled away just in time to follow Gibbs and the ambulance to the hospital.

**RNR**


	18. You'll Be In My Heart

**Alyssa's dream sequence is inspired by the song Shake It Out by Florence and The Machine. It is a beautiful song. Just play the song while you're picturing her walking along in her "dream" it really paints a picture.**

**Chapter Title inspired by You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins**

Chapter 18: You'll Be In My Heart

Tony paced back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital lobby. He couldn't wait for the moment when he got to see if Alyssa was alive. He had bitten his nails to stubs.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

_Alyssa didn't know where she was. She was walking with pure black, with nothing around her. Suddenly though she saw little blobs of light in different colors start to zip around her, leaving trails of color. She giggled as two in the colors of blue and yellow intertwined and zipped through her hair. She walked further along and more and more of the lights began to appear, also see-through animals in the same colors of the blobs danced and played on all fours in pairs around her. Two wolves were prancing and running around her and then disappearing into the black as did the other animal pairs. _

_ Alyssa smiled big as she watched all these events. Different colored flowers began to grow as she walked along. She intertwined her fingers in their petals and as she did they'd disintegrate into nothingness. She smiled when she picked one up and smelled it; it exploded into five butterflies that flew away into more black. She saw before her something else though._

_ "Hello honey," her mother said. "I just hope you know it's not your time yet, you need to go back."_

_ "Go back," Alyssa asked. "But why mom, aren't I dreaming?"_

_ "On the contrary you're dead," the woman said. "Just thought I'd see you before you go back to the people who truly love you?"_

_ "No one loves me," Alyssa looked downward. "You're the only one who does."_

_ "What the hell are you speaking of," her mother exclaimed. "Tony, Ray, Gibbs, Ziva, and the others they all love you, why else would they have rescued you from that bastard known as your father?"_

_ "I suppose you're right," Alyssa smiled. "Thanks for meeting me halfway mom; this place is so beautiful do I really have to leave?"_

_ "Yes honey," Alyssa's mom said. "You do, it's not your time yet sweetheart, now go and be happy!"_

_ With that her mother disappeared, as did all the blobs of light, the prancing animals, the flowers, Alyssa immediately felt like she was falling. _

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Alyssa literally fell into her own body and woke up. The monitor she was connected to beeped immediately and Tony jumped from his seat and to her side.

"Oh my lord above Alyssa," Tony weeped tears of joy. "I thought I lost you!"

"I'm glad I came back Tony," Alyssa smiled, her eyes regaining the shine they normally had. "Everyone here?"

"Yeah," Tony let the tears fall onto his shirt. "They're all worried sick; I'll go tell them the good news!"

"Yes," Alyssa said. "Go tell them later, I need time with you."

"Ok," Tony held her hand. "Anything."

"I went to the spirit world Tony," Alyssa smiled weakly. "It was beautiful."

Alyssa spent the next few moments describing her encounter with her mother and everything else before and after it. Tony listened intently, taking in every word she said.

Alyssa smiled when she was done.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony had walked out of Alyssa's room with an even heavier heart, he felt like bursting into tears right at the moment she mentioned her "dream". Tony knew she had had a near death experience, as he had had a few of his own, but she seemed so convinced that her dream was real.

"Hey Tony," Ziva saw him sitting on a bench outside of Alyssa's room. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Tony smiled and scooted over so she could sit down. "I'm fine now that she is."

"Yeah," Ziva took his hand in hers. "I know how you feel; when you love someone Tony, when they ache you ache, when they cry you cry, when they are dying you feel like you are as well, you love that girl and I'm glad you two found one another."

"Thanks Ziva," Tony smiled and squeezed her hand. "Thanks for all your help and helping in finding Alyssa an hour ago."

"Hey guys," Ray said. "I hate to interrupt but is Alyssa awake yet, because I really wanna go see her?"

"Yes Ray," Tony smiled. "She's alive and well and awake, you can go in whenever."

Ray nodded and walked into Alyssa's room and sat down by her side. She looked over from the window to him and smiled.

"Hey Ray," Alyssa smiled. "How's life?"

"Good," he laughed. "And you?"

"Well I just got stabbed by my father," she laughed again. "So I guess life's just fucking great right now, but other than that I suppose things are good."

"Hah," Ray laughed. "That's why I love you; you're so funny and clever."

"Is that the only reason," Alyssa asked. "Or is there more?"

"That," Ray smiled. "Will be said after you get better."

"You got it." Alyssa gave him a thumbs up.

"Hey you know," Ray asked. "After you get better how about you and me go to that Chinese restraunt on twenty second street and have some food ok?"

"Oh I've always wanted to go there," Alyssa replied. "That'd be fantastic, I'll be waiting."

Ray nodded and stood up to leave, with that he walked out of the door but not before winking at his girlfriend in the bed.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony paced back and forth in the hospital cafeteria. Alyssa's social worker said she had something very important to tell both Alyssa and him when Alyssa got out, which would be in two hours time. Tony could only wonder what she was going to tell them both.

"Gee," Tony picked up a sandwich from the snack bar and sat down at a café table. "I wonder what she needs to tell me."

"A lot," the woman of the hour replied to his out loud comment. "I need to discuss some things with you and Alyssa, but first let's eat something I've been working all day and I'm starving."

"Hah," Tony laughed. "Yes let's, I'm eager to hear what's going to happen to Alyssa and I now that her father is dead."

"That's for her to hear too," Maria replied. "So the faster we eat, the faster we can get her out of here."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Alyssa was almost ready to leave the hospital. She had been practicing walking with Ray and Gibbs by her side the entire time. When she could finally walk on her own without falling, they decided it was time to sign her out. Gibbs went to sign the release papers while Ray stayed by her side. Tony and Maria bust into the room as soon as Gibbs left.

"Hello Alyssa," Maria said. "You remember me right?"

"Yes," Alyssa asked. "But what are you doing here?"

"I came here on behalf of your father," Maria answered. "You know now what must happen right?"

"No," Alyssa replied innocently. "I don't…"

"Oh," Maria started to explain. "Well it means…"

Gibbs burst through the door.

"You'll have to continue this conversation outside with Maria Alyssa," Gibbs said. "They need this room for a patient."

Alyssa nodded and Ray helped her to her feet.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

When Alyssa and the others reached the outside of the hospital they sat down at the bench outside of the doors.

"So," Maria stated. "As I was saying before, now that your father is dead we need a permanent home for you."

"Oh that's easy," Alyssa smiled. "I'll just live with Tony."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple honey," Maria sighed. "The court wants you to have a permanent stable home and Tony I'm afraid doesn't fit that quota."

"But," Alyssa stood up. "Then where will I go, what am I going to do?"

"Don't worry," Maria calmed her down a little. "We already have a home set up for you and moved your stuff, the family that wants you live in the same school district and they have been trying for another child but cannot have one, so they chose you."

"I," Alyssa stammered. "I don't know what to say."

"So," Tony demanded. "She can't stay with me, why!"

"The court views an NCIS agent as not a very stable lifestyle," Maria replied. "I'm sorry Agent DiNozzo…"

Tony felt as if he was going to cry.

"Alyssa," Maria said. "I know you need to say your goodbyes, but try to make them quick because your new home waits."

Alyssa sighed and stood up, hugging each and every person around her, including Ray for she didn't know the next time she'd see him either.

Finally she reached Tony.

"Hey Tony," Alyssa said, hugging him tight. "Thanks for everything."

"Damn kid," Tony began to cry, hard. "I'm going to miss you too much for words."

"Hey Tony," Alyssa was crying as well. "Don't ever forget me ok?"

"You think I honestly could," Tony replied. "Besides I've got my memories."

"Hey Tony," Alyssa said yet again. "You know you'll always be my dad, no matter what, ok, you'll always be in my heart, and I'll never forget you."

"Me neither," Tony pinkie swore with her. "Now go live your life kid, you've earned it!"

Alyssa smiled a tear still running down her cheek as she walked over to the back door of Maria's car and stepped inside. Within minutes she was driving off with Alyssa smiling and waving from the back window. She stared at Tony the last few moments before she was out of sight, with a big ol smile on her face.

**RNR**

**Don't worry there's an epilogue then that's all folks!**


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

Tony sighed and closed the old antique desk that sat in his living room and stood up. The desk was the only piece of furniture his family had given him. It had been a week since Alyssa had left his life and his house was a little too quiet now. He had even woken up to the eerie sounds of silence in the middle of the night expecting to hear Alyssa talking to herself in her sleep, but to no prevail. He really missed her.

His guest room was now stripped of everything that was hers. The sheets were back to the old brown ones he had on the bed before she moved in, the walls were bare once again, and the closet was totally empty. The room had a creepy sadness that was heavy and obviously present; it was almost as if a ghost had lived there. Tony always felt a small pang of sad in his heart every time he looked in the room.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony had been hard at work ever since she left. He now had other things to focus on. He passed her school every day on his way to work, not on purpose but by choice, the route was shorter that way. He often looked over to see if she was waiting for anyone, he even got into the wrong lane a couple of times as if he was still going to the school to pick her up. He had pissed a lot of people off at that intersection through wishful thinking.

When he sat at his desk at work he often let his mind wander to elsewhere, of course that all was brought back by Gibbs' slap to his head, but when Gibbs wasn't around Tony let himself go. He often wondered what exactly was in that drawing book of hers that Ziva had given her the first day they met her. Tony sometimes pulled it out, but before he was going to look he always stopped himself. He felt compelled to keep whatever it was a secret until Alyssa gave him the say-so, but now the chance of that would be nil.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Alyssa sat in her room and stared into space. Her new family was incredible, everything she could've ever wanted, but still something felt like it was missing. Alyssa had everything she could ever want, she had new parents and siblings, she had Ray as her boyfriend, and her father was gone forever, but she still wanted to see Tony again.

Now her new parents weren't stopping her from seeing him, but she figured that she should move on. Whenever Alyssa would see birds now on walks she'd think of Tony, almost everything in her room reminded her of him, and she couldn't go one day without almost calling him. She felt like he was her ex, the one you can't get over.

Alyssa rolled over on her bed, grabbed her phone and almost dialed, but stopped herself before she did, Tony was probably at work right about now and he needed to be answering real important calls, with that she set her phone down and walked off to the hallway of her new house and listened carefully as her computer played "Broken Wings" by Alter Bridge, breaking all the silence in her mind.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony wasn't working like Alyssa's had theorized, but in all reality he was sitting on his couch, flipping through old pictures. Doing so always comforted him. He smiled a little as he saw one particular picture; it was of him and Sarah. They were sitting on the front porch of Tony's childhood home, Sarah was sticking her tongue out and trying to lick Tony's ear, Tony was laughing and telling her to stop. Tony's mom had snapped the picture at just the right time, before Tony had taken off running away from his psycho sister.

Tony laughed and held up a more recent picture of him and Alyssa. The one where they were trying on hats in the store and sticking their tongues out, making weird faces, Tony sighed.

"Oh Sarah," Tony said. "You would've loved Alyssa, she's a great girl, and she'll go far one day."

Tony held up both pictures and looked at them. He reached over on his side table and grabbed the double framed picture frame he had been meaning to put something in. He carefully placed the photo of him and Sarah in the first slot and the other one of him and Alyssa in the bottom one.

Tony's computer beeped and he stood up to go see who had just gotten an IM from.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Alyssa sat at her computer; she had just Im'd Tony. She felt like she had just released the elephant in the room from his prison. She patiently awaited a reply.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony couldn't believe his eyes when he read the IM.

_**Brokenangelswings15:**_** Hey Tony it's me Alyssa, how are things going?**

Tony couldn't wait to respond, he immediately typed back.

_**NCISsingerTony32:**_** Hey kid, how are things going with you, things are fine here, quiet…but fine!**

_**Brokenangelwings15:**_** Things are good here, my new families' awesome and they live in Ray's neighborhood so we can see each other all the time now. **

_**NCISsingerTony32: **_**That's good, you know I miss you too much, you should come see me sometime.**

_**Brokenangelwings15: **_**Yeah I should, I will one day, I honestly thought you'd rather me move on then be attached to a person I can never really see?**

_**NCISsingerTony32: **_**Psssh! Kid like that could ever happen, you honestly think I'd ever get sick of you if you do then you've got another think coming :D**

_**Brokenangelwings15: **_**Oh that's good ^_^ Hey tony can I ask something of u?**

_**NCISsingerTony32: **_**Sure, anything for you kid.**

_**Brokenangelwings15: **_**Can you take the sketchpad Ziva gave me and take the pictures out of it and give them to the right people, I think once you see the pics you should b able to tell whose is whose k?**

_**NCISsingerTony32: **_**Sure thing, may I ask exactly what it was you were drawing?**

_**Brokenangelwings15: **_**I was drawing Team Gibbs…**

Tony paused for a moment and grabbed the sketchpad out of his NCIS bag. He tore it open and stared at the pictures Alyssa had drawn. They were so good and realistic that Tony felt as if they were going to pop right off the page.

_**NCISsingerTony32: **_**They're beautiful Alyssa**

_**Brokenangelwings15: **_**Thanks 3 I spent forever on them. I hope everyone loves them.**

_**NCISsingerTony32: **_**I'm sure they will, hey it's ten o' clock aren't you supposed to be asleep?**

_**Brokenangelwings15: **_**Yah technically I am, my parents and my brother went out for the night and I decided to stay behind, might play guitar in a little bit though.**

_**NCISsingerTony32: **_**Learn any new songs?**

_**Brokenangelwings15: **_**Oh just about every single one in the book you gave me**

_**NCISsingerTony32: **_**Gee whiz kid, anyways I have to get up for work tomorrow, but I'll definitely give the others your pictures, ok, now practice a little guitar then go to bed ok?**

_**Brokenangelwings15: **_**U got it! ;) Have good dreams Tony.**

_**NCISsingerTony32: **_**You too! Goodnight. **

_**NCISsingerTony32 has signed off**_

Tony turned around in his office chair and went to go get ready for bed.

Alyssa turned around in her office chair and went straight for her guitar.

Alyssa pulled out her tuner and began to play the first few chords of a familiar song she knew all too well.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony began to get into his pajamas; he looked over at his guitar. He hadn't played since Alyssa left…

He pulled a t-shirt over his head and walked over to it, he plucked each string to make sure it was still in tune, it was. Tony pulled the guitar strap over his head and neck and began to strum.

"Come stop your crying it will be alright," he sang. "Just take my hand hold it tight…"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"I will protect you from all around you," Alyssa sang, her house was too quiet she needed to fill it with music. "I will be here don't you cry…"

"For one so small," Tony stood up and walked into his living room while he played. "You seem so strong, my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm, this bond between is can't be broken, I will be here don't you cry…"

"Cuz you'll be in my heart," Alyssa sang. "Yes you'll be in my heart, from this day on now and forever more…"

"You'll be in my heart," Tony sang. "No matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart…always…"

Tony and Alyssa both simultaneously without the knowledge of each other doing so, sang the net few choruses and lyrics of the song. They were now at the end.

"Just look over your shoulder…" Tony sang.

"Just look over your shoulder…" Alyssa sang.

"Just look over you'll shoulder…" Tony sang.

"I'll be there…always…" they both finished.

Tony stood up and placed his guitar on his living room stand, he smiled one last time at the picture of him and Alyssa, turned off the lights, and walked to bed.

Alyssa smiled and set her guitar down on its stand. She walked over to her bed, turned the lights off in her room and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

**Well that's all folks! It's been great! I can't believe I actually had the dedication to finish this whole story! I am so glad everyone who read it loved it and that they took the time to stick with me through 19 chapters! **

** I would like to thank all my reviewers and readers alike for helping me out by reviewing and reading, it really warms mah heart that there are so many people who really felt for Alyssa, Tony, Gibbs, and everyone else in this story! And why do you ask am I using so many exclamation points? Because of how excited I am!**

** Also there were a lot of OC (other characters) I added, if you'd like to see a story about them just say so or with them in it!**

** If anyone has any questions or anything feel free to review or PM me.**

** Anyways…this story is now done and I am proud to say…I'm on to my next one!**

**Happy holidays to everyone and have a great life!**

**:)**


End file.
